Mishmash
by doxyspray
Summary: Hey! New summary - A mishmash of feelings and such. Experimental snogging and hopeful humour, hope you like! SBOC, LEJP, RLOC, PP?
1. Steph Loves to Snog

Title. Mishmash  
  
Chapter One - Steph Loves to Snog and a Fool who feels Nothing  
  
'Sirius is in the house!'  
  
'Back to Hoggywarts we go!'  
  
'I can't believe it's almost over...'  
  
'PRANK TIME!'  
  
The Marauders were all goofs. That is putting it lightly. Sirius, the ditzy one. Peter, the confused one. Remus, the smart one. James, the athletic one. James the athletic one. James the athletic one. James, the athletic one. Oh, and James, the heartthrob.  
  
Lily, Steph, Michelle, and Dallas were not goofs. Well, most of them. Steph was a goof. But Michelle was the smart one. Dallas, the athletic one. Lily, the heartthrob. Do we see a bit of a pattern here?  
  
All were in seventh year. All were excited for it to be over. All had a bright future. Lily and James were head boy and head girl. Oh, but another thing... they despised each other. Lily and James, that is. In fact, the others got along more than okay. Steph had eyes for James, James for Dallas, Dallas for Sirius, Sirius for Steph, Lily for Peter, Peter for Michelle, Michelle for Remus, and Remus for Lily. Confused? You should be. (A/N I suggest writing this down - it is what I did!)  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Can I sit here?" James asked into a compartment full of girls.  
  
"Yes!" "NO!" "Whatever" "Who cares?", was the response. (Bet you can't remember who said yes, Steph)  
  
"Well if you sit here, I'm sitting here." Said a stubborn Peter following James in. He chose a seat beside Michelle, who inched away, trying to catch another Marauder's attention, as she had another free seat on her other side. Remus, this other Marauder, was the last in the compartment and had no choice but to sit very close beside Michelle. She positively glowed.  
  
Dallas was disgusted as James blew in her ear to get her attention, but she still caught a glance at Sirius's ass as he sat down beside Steph. Or rather, practically on top of Steph - space was tight.  
  
Even though Steph had a real big thing for James, the brunette had been going out with Sirius since the Halloween dance. That night was like magic, but like all things, even the magic wears away and Stephanie started noticing new opportunities. 'Still, I gotta love my man... and I do' Steph thought to herself, as Sirius swept his shaggy black hair back. 'Just not as much as *him*. I'll let him go soon.... but I am not ready yet.'  
  
"Shouldn't I be sitting on you, not you on me?" She asked Sirius jokingly.  
  
"Alright, lets switch then, your royal heiny." He replied.  
  
And so they did. Steph had barely sat down again when Sirius started to smother her. Stephanie couldn't say she didn't like it, she only wished it were James.  
  
The only other two of the eight that actually hooked up were Michelle and Remus. Michelle had been in love with Remus since the beginning of first year, but they started going out in fourth. Remus liked Mich because she was so much like him - smart, intellectual, conserved with a wild side. Besides, she was beautiful with her golden blonde hair and dark green eyes. But lately he had started to notice Lily. I mean, really notice her. The way she threw her long red hair over her shoulder, the way her bright green eyes shone with mischief, and the way she looked at Peter. But Remus knew it wasn't happening. He knew that Michelle was in love and would be heart- broken. They had been going out for three years, and why would fun, intelligent, popular Lily go for him? She wouldn't.  
  
As Sirius and Steph were busy snogging, Lily, Peter, and Dallas looked disgusted. James, Remus, and Michelle looked amused and, shrugging, Remus and Michelle followed suit.  
  
"Maybe we should act like them." James told Dallas. Boy, was he obvious.  
  
"Are you trying to make me throw up?" Dallas asked heatedly.  
  
"I dunno... does it turn you on?"  
  
"EUGGH! You are revolting, James!" She shrieked  
  
"Damn. I think she likes me!"  
  
Dallas ran to the girls' washroom where she could puke alone. But Lily followed her and Steph reluctantly pulled away from Sirius. "He is such a good kisser," she thought to herself. "I wonder if James is any good? I cannot believe Dallas can refuse him..." Michelle did not follow - she was in heaven.  
  
"What's up?" Lily asked Dallas.  
  
"I dunno... he is soooo gross! How could he think I would want to kiss him?"  
  
"Well who do you want to kiss?" Steph asked semi-casually.  
  
"Ummmmm... I don't think that is much of your business, Steph." Dallas replied nervously.  
  
"Why not? Don't you trust me? Come on! Tell us! You know what is said here, stays here."  
  
"Well, you looked like you were having fun with him and I don't want to spoil that."  
  
"SIRIUS?" They both shrieked.  
  
"Well, uh, yeah."  
  
"Serious Dallas with ditzy Sirius?" Lily asked giggling.  
  
'Why did I ever tell them?' Dallas asked herself.  
  
"Well I think it is great!" Steph said. "He is SUCH a good kisser, you would have fun with him!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Dallas asked. "You are telling me to kiss your boyfriend?"  
  
"That sounds right. Then I will have a legitimate reason to break up with him."  
  
"WHAT?" Lily screamed. "You are breaking up with Sirius? He loves you!"  
  
"I know, that is why I feel bad about liking J..... never mind." Steph said as a flush started to creep up her cheeks.  
  
"Tell us!" Dallas practically screamed. "I just told you my secret, and he belongs to you!"  
  
"Well. fine! I like James now. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love Sirius, but he is more like a brother and I don't kiss my brothers. But James.." she added with a dreamy look, ".is not my brother."  
  
Just then Michelle walked in looking quite flustered indeed. They filled her in and.  
  
"Okay, I have a plan!" Steph said, and they all bent their heads together to scheme.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
MEANWHILE back in the now boy-filled compartment the Marauders were holding their own version of girl talk.  
  
"So you finally unglued yourself from that gorgeous girl of yours?" Peter asked Remus.  
  
"Yeah well, I don't see you with anyone." He replied nastily.  
  
"Ouch! It was just a joke."  
  
"Well don't joke about it. I see the way Lily looks at you."  
  
"Really? Have you been keeping a close eye on her? 'Cause it is not right to play Michelle like that. she doesn't deserve it!"  
  
"Do I sense some jealously here?" Remus asked.  
  
"Do I sense some with you?"  
  
"That wasn't the question! I love Michelle. but Lily..well, Lily likes you - you oughta get her while she's hot."  
  
"What if I don't want Lily?" Peter asked.  
  
"Who doesn't?" Remus shot back.  
  
"Me." Peter said.  
  
"Neither do I. despise her really." James agreed.  
  
"Sirius?" Remus asked with some urgency in his voice.  
  
"Hot. Cannot deny she is gorgeous, but I am stuck to Steph. She is more than gorgeous. And damn, she sure likes to snog!"  
  
"So. I am the only one who likes Lily?" Remus asked, and then suddenly regretted it. He hadn't technically said he liked her. "SHIT! I mean, I am the only one who likes Michelle?" 'That was soooooo close!' he thought to himself.  
  
"No."  
  
"Hunh? Come again?" Remus asked, coming out of his thoughts.  
  
"I said, NO!" yelled Peter.  
  
"No what?"  
  
"Remus is not the only one who likes Michelle."  
  
"Oooooohhh PETER!" they all shrieked with glee.  
  
"Well, you can take my Michelle, if you get Lily to like me. Until you tell me your plan I will continue to see her. It isn't like I don't love her."  
  
Just then the girls walked in.  
  
"Anything going on?" Steph asked as she seated her size three body down on Sirius' lap.  
  
"Oh, this and that, you know." But he barely got it out because he was right. Steph loved to snog.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Peter and Dallas (Remus and Michelle continued their activities, Lily and James had Head's duties) decided to take up a game of Wizard's chess while waiting to arrive at Hogwarts. Because of the, ahem , strange company they had, they were open to talk freely and enjoyed a rather humorous conversation.  
  
Just as I am typing this, Lily walked in to the compartment and told the others to change - they would be there in approximately seven minutes. She had to actually go over and prod Stephanie to get her attention, (Do you like yourself yet, Stepha-Lah?) who proceeded in asking Sirius to help her with her robes.  
  
They finished getting into their robes as the train pulled to a stop. Sirius bounded towards a carriage; all the while yelling "I'M HOME!"  
  
Steph and Dallas ran after him, shrieking with laughter. As they could not all fit in one carriage they split up, Steph and Remus with Dallas, and, to her horror, James. Entering the next carriage were Sirius and Michelle, Peter and Lily. Lily and Peter were pleased to be together - for different reasons. Peter wanted to question Lily, and Lily just simply wanted to be with the mousy-haired boy.  
  
'I don't even know why I like him' she thought to herself. 'He is short - Muscular but short - but he is so stupid. Maybe I feel the need to help him? Or maybe it is his crystal blue eyes. so innocent. so naïve. but there is something about him I like.'  
  
"Hey Lils!" Peter said, sitting down beside her, knocking her out of her daydream.  
  
"Oh! Hey Pete!" She squeaked. 'Come on Lil, keep cool! He is a dork!' '*But a lovable dork*.' Another voice said.  
  
"Grrr!" Lily screamed in frustration at the insane argument in her head. "Make it stop!"  
  
"Make what stop, Lils?" Peter asked confused, staring into her green eyes. She stared back, and for some in sane reason she said, "The voices in my head are arguing over whether I should like you or not."  
  
"Oh." He said blankly, but she leaned down and kissed him - on the lips. Peter didn't respond and a second she pulled away, looking hurt. "I guess voice number one won" she said, tears now streaming down her face.  
  
She hopped from the carriage and managed to get inside the others' just before they pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong, Lily?" Dallas asked as tears silently flowed down her face.  
  
"Nothing much" she mumbled. "Except I am a fool. But at least I am a fool who felt nothing."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * 


	2. Friends?

Title.Mishmash  
  
Chapter Two - Friends?  
  
"What was that, Pete?" Remus asked the ever-so confused Peter.  
  
"I do not know. I think you're right Re. I think she likes me! Or did like me. But why don't I like her?"  
  
"I don't know, she is funny, smart, outgoing and absolutely gorgeous. I think there is something wrong with your head - you are so lucky!"  
  
"WHAT?!?" Michelle screeched. Remus could have kicked himself - he forgot that she was there.  
  
"I mean, uhhh, from another's point of view, sweetie! You are so much more pretty than Lily."  
  
"So now you are insulting my friends? YOU ARE SO LOW!"  
  
"I am NOT insulting your friends! What in Merlin's beard do you want me to say?"  
  
"Hmmmm..." Michelle started sarcastically, "you could try 'I am sorry for that horrible thing I said about your friend and you and will you please, please, please forgive me even though I don't deserve such kindness from the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and if you won't forgive me I should have to kill my self because if I can't live with you as my girlfriend I shouldn't live at all!'"  
  
Peter giggled but Michelle shot him a nasty look.  
  
"I am sorry Michelle." Remus said meaningfully, and pecked her on the cheek. "I love you, you know I do, but I want to be your friend."  
  
"What do you mean?" whispered Michelle, her eyes welling with tears, as she knew full well what he meant.  
  
"I mean, Mich, these last three years have been the best of my life, but I told you I was not good at commitment, and I want to get to know another person well now."  
  
"Who?" she mumbled, as a tear or two guided their way down her cheek.  
  
"Actually, she happens to be a friend of yours, but I don't want you to tell her."  
  
"Who?!" she demanded, becoming impatient with her former love.  
  
"Lily." Remus said, so quietly Peter didn't hear, though he already knew.  
  
"Lily?" she repeated.  
  
"Yeah, Lily."  
  
"Well, I hope Lily and you make it because I love you enough that I don't care how, I just want you to be happy. But I do want you to know that if you ever want the three best years back, you can have them all over again." Said Michelle, with a small, teary smile.  
  
"Same to you. I want you to be happy."  
  
As the compartment fell silent Remus and Michelle silently embraced each other.  
  
"I really do love you, as a friend." Remus whispered.  
  
"Ditto."  
  
All the while Peter sat their quite quietly, thinking. 'It is quite clear that they have split. And it is quite clear that Michelle will probably need some comforting - I am not that stupid. So this is my chance to show her that I care, that I would never leave her. Remus has left her in a perfect position for me. Thank you Remus.'  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"What was that Lils? I don't think I caught it." James asked, possibly a little to harshly.  
  
"Couldn't he see she was hurting?" Dallas thought, furiously.  
  
"It's ok Lily, you don't have to tell us." She said, comfortingly.  
  
"No Dal, it's alright. I will tell the whole world if I have to, but at least now I know, and I cannot deny that I tried and that I didn't hesitate to do what I felt."  
  
She looked around at the four faces crowding her. All looking expectant.  
  
"I kissed peter." She said, and then hid her face in her hands, but quickly she took them out and said, more boldly, "But I didn't feel a thing, and, quite frankly, I am over him. I actually feel kind of mad at him that I didn't feel a thing - maybe I just want to find some one I can fall in love with."  
  
"Oh Lils! It is alright! You were brave and now you can move on!" Steph said, encouragingly.  
  
"Yeah Lily. I am sorry. I find you annoying and uptight but I do wish you better luck next time. I mean, we're friends, right?" James said, truly feeling sorry. Lily looked at his sincere face and, smiling, she nodded.  
  
"Sure. We do have to work together as head girl and head boy, right? We just have to stand each other, not like each other."  
  
"Yeah. we'll survive. just don't kiss peter again - while you were in the washroom we were talking and he said he didn't like you - he likes Michelle!"  
  
"Really? Well it is OK cause I do not like him as more than a friend."  
  
"Well, glad that's settled!" Steph exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. we're HOME!" Sirius agreed, as they hopped off towards the castle. Lily walked past peter and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry Pete. It won't happen again, ok? No feelings, good or bad?"  
  
"Yeah." He whispered back, "It's fine."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
That night they all thoroughly enjoyed the start of term festivities, except perhaps Stephanie. She was glad to be back, but she knew she could not string Sirius along, especially since Dallas admitted to liking him. Steph loved Sirius, and she loved being with him, but she knew that it wasn't fair to be with him when only part of her was focused on him. She decided, finally, to tell him before bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Michelle whispered in her ear, as a tear silently stole down her face.  
  
"Nothing." Steph said. "You'll know later."  
  
Michelle had a feeling she knew what was wrong. She was good at interpreting people's feelings.  
  
* * * * * * * * * 


	3. Someone to Love

TITLE . Mishmash  
  
Chapter Three - Someone to Love  
  
"Umm, Sirius?" Stephanie started, "Can we go up to your dorm? Nobody is there."  
  
Sirius looked at her with raised eyebrows, and then, with a mischievous grin playing across his face, said, "Why certainly oh gorgeous goddess of mine. I would love to spend alone time in my dorm with a blue-eyed dame." He bent down as if to pick her up, but she said, "No Sirius, not this time - we need to talk."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They silently trod up to the dorm. It was after the feast and Steph had business to get down to. she hated to do it.  
  
Steph sat down on Remus's bed, and Sirius sat down opposite, his own. Steph looked at Sirius. I mean, she really looked at him, into his deep blue eyes, and she almost let slip another tear. She caught herself, and the voice in her head told her she could cry later. Steph's other head-voice, the one she controlled, decided, 'Wow. You are such a frequent visitor here at the Steph's head that we might as well let you take up permanent residence here. Your name is Squishy. I'm Jo. This is Kiki and Sart.' Stephanie's other voices all murmured hello, and Sart being the reasonable voice, told Steph that she had better get back to Sirius. The others agreed.  
  
Sirius sat there staring at Steph - it looked like she was having a mental argument or something. She cocked her head side to side and her eyebrows up and down. He wondered silently if he was in love with a nutter. He decided he didn't care - nutters were cool. Just then she nodded her head in agreement and said, "Hey Sirius!"  
  
"Uhhh. hey. Are you mixing potions?"  
  
"No," she giggled, and couldn't help herself, "Just having a conversation with Squishy, Sart, Kiki, and Jo." She couldn't help it - she flashed him a charming smile.  
  
"So Bob was right - I am in love with a nutter!"  
  
"Oh!" she gasped. She didn't know how to tell him about James.  
  
He gave her a puzzled look, but asked, "You wanted to talk? Or are we here in an empty bedroom to make me crazy?"  
  
"No, I need to talk with you. Do you really love me?"  
  
"With all my heart." Sirius replied. "I have never felt this way about anybody before. You make me laugh."  
  
"Then I think I am going to cry."  
  
"Why?" he asked, looking concerned.  
  
"I love you Sirius." She started, a tear running down her familiar cheek, "But.but.." she couldn't help it, just burst into tears.  
  
"C'mere." Sirius said, and Steph obliged, laying her head on Sirius' shoulder.  
  
"Every time I look at James my heart flutters and I can't be with you if I am not truly, completely with you. it wouldn't be fair to you."  
  
"Oh." He said, looking hurt and disappointed.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I don't want you to hate me. Will you still be my friend? I never wanted to lose that."  
  
"Of coarse," he said, crossing his legs and pulling her around to face him. "I will always be your friend because it is an honor just to be that." And he sat there staring into her deep, blue-grey eyes, holding her hands as tightly as possible, not ready to let go. He noticed how her long, chestnut hair fell into her pretty face and he at last let one of her hands go. Sirius gently swept her hair behind her shoulder and she looked up at him.  
  
Steph noticed his eyes moving up and down her body, almost hungrily, finally meeting her gaze. He raised his eyebrows, and said in a deeper voice, "Do you want to say goodbye?" Stephanie giggled, but said that she shouldn't. However, she didn't listen to her own advice, but instead leaned towards Sirius.  
  
He knocked them to the floor and they continued in this snoggish manor for only about two minutes. Then Stephanie pulled away, caught her breath, and said, 'No!' . Sirius, of coarse, asked her why.  
  
"We broke up, Sirius."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So it isn't right. You know I still want to kiss you, but it will be you disappointed in the end."  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
"I do."  
  
"But why? You are the one that wanted to come up to an empty bedroom to say goodbye!"  
  
"I know. But if we were going to be friends the memory of you and me, well, you knowing, would haunt me because I would never be able to let you go. I would think about being with you constantly - I already do."  
  
"Then don't leave me."  
  
"I told you - it isn't fair."  
  
"Fine!" Sirius snapped, but then added more softly, "But I still love you."  
  
"I know." Steph said, and pulled her shirt straight again. She couldn't resist watching Sirius put his shirt back on - he was so built. They stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed now." Sirius said. "Goodnight, Stephanie."  
  
"Yeah." She mumbled, still breathless, and once again giving into Kiki's advice, she kissed him firmly on the lips. "I'll miss this." She said, but pulled away when he tried to kiss her back. "I really have to go, Sirius!" she exclaimed hurriedly, but he whined in protest, "Are you really leaving me Steph?" "Yeah. For now. Goodnight, Sirius." And she pecked him on the forehead, careful to leave quickly in case she should look into his handsome face again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
MEANWHILE after the feast the other six decided to take a walk around the like, on Michelle's advice. She told them Steph and Sirius needed to be alone and they were all only too happy to obey. James walked next to Dallas and Remus walked next to Lily. By default Michelle and Peter were beside each other, but Michelle made sure her other side was occupied by Remus.  
  
"So guys. think of any good pranks for this year?" James asked.  
  
"James!" Dallas exclaimed, hitting him playfully on the arm, "you're supposed to be head boy! How can you go pulling pranks?"  
  
"Yeah James." Lily scorned. "We have to be responsible. You can't goof around this year. I know I won't."  
  
"So? Watch me!" threatened James, and he took a running leap into the lake. "Good thing it's warm hunh?" Michelle whispered into Lily's ear. "Too bad Steph isn't here to see this." She replied, and laughing along with them, Dallas jumped into the lake as well.  
  
"Come to join me, oh sweet one?" James asked her, and with a mischievous look she said, "Oh of coarse!" They splashed around for a bit while the others conversed.  
  
"I thought she liked Sirius?" Lily asked Michelle.  
  
"That's what she said!" Michelle angrily announced. "If she doesn't, Stephanie is going to be upset. She told me she was going to cut it off with him tonight, instead of later on, so that Dallas could have a fair chance!"  
  
"I dunno.." Said Lily, "She looks to be having fun."  
  
The two looked back to the lake and saw James pick a screeching Dallas up and throw her into the depths of the water.  
  
"James! You are so dead!" she screamed, and jumped on top of him, submerging him.  
  
"Uggggh!" Lily quietly said to herself. They were FLIRTING! How DISGUSTING! 'James is so stuck up' her head said, and yet she caught herself staring at them.  
  
Remus walked over to the lake and took his shoes off. He rolled up his pant legs and casually dropped his feet into the cool water. Lily, tearing her gaze away from the flirters, walked over and sat down beside him. Taking her sandals off she too dipped her bare legs into the lake. (A/N she is wearing a skirt, not NAKED!) Remus looked over at her; shocked that pretty Lily would come sit beside Remus. Lily figured, Sirius is at the castle, James is in the water, and Peter doesn't like me. I might as well sit with Remus while he's single, you never know. And she didn't know. Remus liked her. (A/N referral to chap. 1)  
  
"Hey Remus." Lily said in a mock-casual voice. "What's new?"  
  
"Oh gee.. I don't know! I only talked to you, what, two minutes ago?"  
  
"Oh you are so dense!" Lily giggled. "That is not what I meant! I meant, we haven't really talked since last year, and on the train you were, uh, busy."  
  
"Yeah, well, me and Michelle kind of split."  
  
"I know, Ree-ree. I'm sorry." Lily said, looking at Remus sadly. She actually looked like she would cry.  
  
"Michelle was so upset."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why did you do it anyways, Remus? You looked so in love."  
  
"I love her in a way, but I really want to get to know someone else who I really like." Remus mumbled, clearly embarrassed.  
  
"Who?" Lily asked eagerly, "I won't tell a soul!" She looked deep into his eyes, hers a-twinkle, and she saw him frown slightly, and say, "Do you promise, Lily Evans, not to tell a soul?"  
  
"Of coarse! That's what friends are for!"  
  
"Well then, you." He quietly, softly, almost inaudibly said.  
  
Lily quietly gasped, to shocked to reply. Mej, her head-voice, said, 'Umm Lily? Maybe you should kiss him now. I mean, he was obviously nervous about telling you he liked you and shouldn't you let him know you like him?' "Yeah." Lily mumbled.  
  
"Pardon?" Remus asked, a little taken back. But in reply, Lily followed Mej's advice and leaned in closer for a kiss. When Remus saw this he leaned towards her a bit as well and they softly kissed for .hmmm.. Ten seconds, maybe? And then pulled away.  
  
"So do you like me?" Remus asked, barely able to breath.  
  
"I think so." Lily replied, but unlike Remus she was completely composed. She took his hand as she slipped into the water. (A/N in case you are wondering, the part where they are is sort of like a drop-off, no shore, that is why they can hang their feet. It is probably about four, four and a half feet deep.)  
  
Lily dragged him in after her and he put his hands around her waist. She looked in to his eyes and she felt a spark as his face approached hers. Her stomach did a flip-flop and they stood there snogging.  
  
Michelle watched the whole thing and inside she felt empty. She had lost her boyfriend to her best friend. She suddenly felt like she would like to rip Lily apart, and then immediately felt guilty.  
  
"Lily is my friend." She said to herself. "My best friend. Remus and I are over and I have to accept the fact that he will be with other girls."  
  
"You are right," Peter said, still beside her. Michelle blushed as she realized she voiced her thoughts out loud. "and you should be with other boys." He finished. She looked at him and realized what he meant.  
  
"Oh Peter!" Michelle gasped. It was too much for her to handle. She didn't like him like that. "Do you want to go sit down?" she asked, motioning to the oak tree.  
  
"A-alright!" he stuttered, clearly taking her gasp the wrong way. As they sat down Michelle had to catch herself from laughing-she couldn't imagine her and Peter in a million years.  
  
"Okay.Peter? Do you like me?" He looked at Michelle, trying to decide weather or not to tell her. Finally he nodded.  
  
"Peter? I like you as a friend. You are a great friend. But Peter? That is all you are." He looked at her, apparently hurt and upset, and then he snapped.  
  
"Fine! Fine. Fine. FINE! I should've taken Lily when I had the chance. instead I chose you and what do you do? Turn me DOWN!" With that, Peter ran away, tears streaming from his face.  
  
Dallas and James stopped there relentless water fight to stare at the commotion, as did Lily and Remus their snogging.  
  
"What's up?" Dallas asked.  
  
"Yeah, what was that all about?" Remus added.  
  
"Ummm.. Peter just said that he liked me and I tried to tell him that we were just friends and he got mad and stormed off!" Michelle screeched. "I don't know what is wrong with him!"  
  
"Oh." James said. "We'll deal with him later. But why are Lily and Remus standing together in the lake?"  
  
"Why are you and Dallas standing together in the lake?" Lily shot back.  
  
"I really don't know!" James exclaimed, and climbed out of the water shaking his head like a dog.  
  
"Eeeeeeee!" Dallas flirtatiously screeched. "You're getting me wet!"  
  
"Honey, you're already wet! Look where you are!" He laughed, and then scooped her up and out of the lake, plopping her on the ground. Lily looked at Remus and Remus looked at Lily. They both rolled their eyes and laughed.  
  
"What?" They both asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Lily said exasperated. Remus caught her off guard and scooped her up as well, setting her on the edge of the grass. She looked down at him and him up at her, and she said, "Is it okay if we let them know your secret now?" Remus nodded and they yet again found each of themselves in a lip-lock.  
  
Dallas gasped and looked at Michelle. She nodded and Dallas smiled. "I guess she found someone to love, then?  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N Hey there! If you are reading my story, I know it is fuffy, but bear with me! This is my first fanfic. Just please remember to review or I might stop writing. (lol. Not like anyone is reading this anywhoo!)  
  
Raw~Bean 


	4. Food Fight o

Chapter 4 – Food Fight  
  
"Re—mus..." Lily moaned, as she squirmed around in her sleep.  
  
"Oh my GOODNESS!" Steph sighed, exasperated. "You have been with him one night and you are already dreaming of him! Wake up, Lily!" Stephanie shook her (probably too violently) and finally managed to awaken sleeping beauty.  
  
"Whatimesit?" She mumbled groggily, as she started to rise from her comforter.  
  
"Late!" Steph shouted. "Breakfast is almost over and I have spent all of my time trying to wake you! Classes start in 25 minutes. Up, up, UP!"  
  
Finally roused to action, Lily sprang out of bed and into the washroom. "You go on without me – have something to eat. I'll see you in the hall!" She called to her friend.  
  
"Whatever you say, Lily." Steph mumbled, as she trod down the stairs, and across the castle to reach the Great Hall. "Geez... she didn't even want to use the Head Girl/Boy washroom."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Lily hopped into the cold shower, she thought to herself with regret, 'Gee! I really would have liked to try out the Head Girl/Boy Washroom! But it is too late for that right now...' She let the water pound down on her, waking her up completely. As she washed up quickly, her thoughts drifted to Remus, and her heart fluttered. She quickened her pace even more so, so as not to miss him at breakfast.  
  
Lily stood in front of the mirror – "White, or black? White or black? Ugggh! I can't decide!" She wailed.  
  
"Go with the black, honey." The mirror told her.  
  
"Thanks." She replied, and slipped the black turtleneck over her head. It matched perfectly with her denim skirt and black robes. She hastily pulled her hair together at the base of her neck in a loose ponytail, draping it over one shoulder.  
  
"Perfect." She said, after applying a layer of lip gloss. She proceeded to the great hall.  
  
"What's this?" Dumbledore asked, as she entered the hall – everyone was already starting to leave. "Head Girl late for breakfast? My, my, my!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Headmaster." Lily said, no more ruffled than before. "I won't say that it won't happen again, because it probably will, but I will try my best."  
  
"Alright, Ms. Evans. Hurry up."  
  
Lily rushed over to the Gryffindor table where she found Remus finishing his glass of pumpkin juice. She snuck up behind him and pecked him on the cheek. He jumped, but said, "Hello, gorgeous. Why so late?"  
  
"Oh, you know. Slept in and such. Maybe it is you that is early?"  
  
"You are something else, Lily." Remus said, and chuckling, she replied, "I will take that as a compliment. Now I must eat!" And so she did. In five minutes she managed to consume an egg and two slices of cold toast, finally being rushed to class by Dallas.  
  
As they entered the potions room, they were greeted by the Slytherins whispering in their direction.  
  
"Hush now!" Professor Rum, the potions teacher said firmly. "Come along girls. Slept in, I suppose? We'll let it slide today." Lily looked over to the Slytherins, they looked disbelieving.  
  
Professor Rum continued by writing a complicated potion on the board in which the scholars were to brew by the end of class. Thankfully, they were allowed to work in pairs. Unfortunately, Snape and Lolort were beside Lily and Dallas.  
  
"You got lucky this time, Evans." Snape hissed at her. "I shall tell the headmaster that Rummy let you slide. He will for sure be sacked." Chassie Lolort giggled along with her boyfriend. "Yeah, Rummy will get sacked."  
  
"Oh spare us the pain, Chassandra, and shut your trap." Dallas shot back at her.  
  
"Don't you dare call me Chassandra!" Chassie screeched, lunging at Dallas' throat.  
  
"Ladies!" Professor Rum boomed, "Stop that this instant! 10 points from Slytherin, and 5 from Gryffindor!"  
  
"Professor, why only 5? That is unfair!" Snape asked Professor Rum in a would-be polite voice.  
  
"Because, Ms. Dawger was only instigating, whereas Ms. Lolort jumped upon Ms. Dawger." Rummy replied. "Oh, and by the way," he added, "another 5 points from Slytherin for your nosiness." Severus just gaped at him speechless. Lily gave him a smirk and turned around.  
  
"You okay?" She whispered to Dallas.  
  
"Yeah, more than okay. Slytherin lost 15 points! And we so totally got Snape and Lolort in trouble."  
  
"But we need to watch them, now." Lily told her with a worried look on her face. "They'll be wanting revenge for sure."  
  
"Oh pish posh." Dallas said giggling. "Let's bask in our triumph for a bit first."  
  
And so they did. And because of their good mood, they managed to complete the potion perfectly.  
  
"Top marks, girls." Professor Rum said, beaming at them as the bell rang. Dallas and Lily rushed to their next class, Defence Againt the Dark Arts, because this was the first class that they took with Michelle, Steph, and the Marauders. It was the only class that all eight of them took.  
  
"Hey Ree-ree!" Lily said, as she sat down beside her new guy.  
  
"Hey Lily." He replied, smiling at her. 'He is so cute!' Lily sighed to herself. "How was your first class?" He asked.  
  
"Oh! It was great! We got Snape and Lolort in so much trouble!" She squealed excitedly, and added as an afterthought, "Although they will most definitely seek revenge."  
  
"Well that is okay, Lily. I will protect you from anything they try to do to you." Remus told her.  
  
"Oh my god, you are so corny!" Dallas told Remus, and he laughed. "Well, I will." He simply said.  
  
"Class! Attention, please!" Barked their dada teacher, Professor Grum. She was tall, burly, and imposing. She was, however, a very good professor. "Today we will be starting a very advanced defense charm. I do not expect you to work the charm at all today, as most adults find it difficult. But as this is an advanced class for NEWT exam students, you should be getting the charm in a few weeks, as it will surely be on the exam. The defense charm we are learning is to ward off dementers. Any guesses?"  
  
A timid Ravenclaw, Jill Clearwater, raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Clearwater?" Professor Grum asked her.  
  
"Are we going to be studying the patronus charm?" She asked frightfully.  
  
"Yes, that is correct. 5 points to Ravenclaw. Today we are starting patronuses. They are whitish ghostly forms that protect you from dementers. Each person's patronus takes the form of an animal unique to himself or herself. EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He shouted, and a white kangaroo materialized before their eyes. It gaily hopped about the room and then disappeared. Everyone clapped.  
  
"That, was a patronus." Grum explained. "Now, as I am sure you heard, the incantation for this charm is 'expecto patonum', but that is the easy part of this defense. You must think of an extremely happy thought, and focus on it. It will be much easier to do in this classroom, as there are no dementers. That is why we use classrooms to perfect our knowledge. But if you should ever need to ward one off in the real world, you will find it ten times more difficult to think happy when the dementers are making you think sad, bad, and tragic. Now, one at a time we will try this incantation. We should each get two tries at least before the bell. Questions? No? Alright then. Here we go. Melanie Allbright, you first."  
  
Melanie Allbright stepped forward and nervously said, "E-expeto patromun" A loud bang erupted from her wand.  
  
"No, no. Melanie, dear, it is 'expecto patroNUM, not MUN. Next please!" Said Professor Grum, and Sirius Black stepped forward.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" He bellowed in a deep voice. 'How can he look so good without trying?' Dallas asked herself, silently giggling at her absurdness. Nothing happened, but Sirius told the teacher it was probably because he hadn't experienced anything very happy that he could think of. 'Poor Sirius.' Thought Dallas. 'Maybe I should work on making him happy. He sure needs to be happy.'  
  
In the meantime, three more people had gone and Dallas awoke from her thoughts to find it was her turn.  
  
"Ms. Dawger, please pay attention!" Grum said, and Dallas stepped forward. "Expecto patronum." She drawled, and a wisp of smoke appeared in front of her.  
  
"Oh good job, Ms. Dawger!" Professor Grum exclaimed. "A first sign of a real patonus today! Bravo! 10 points to Gryffindor! Lily Evans, please step forward."  
  
Lily shouted the incantation but nothing happened. "It's okay, Lils." Remus said to her. "We're not supposed to get it today anyways." "Yeah, I know." Lily said. 'Boy,' Remus thought to himself. 'Nothing frazzles this girl, does it?' 'Nope.' Agreed Friz, his head voice. 'She is really cool and composed.'  
  
A couple more people went, but they are irrelevant to our story. Finally Grum called, 'Remus Lupin, please.' And he stepped forwards.  
  
"Expecto Patronum." He firmly said and a white coloured wolf shot out of his wand. Everyone clapped and cheered. "  
  
"Oh wonderful!" exclaimed the professor. "30 points for Gryffindor! Simply superb!"  
  
"That was so cool, Ree-Ree!" Lily exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek. "I believe that you will protect me." She whispered softly to his ear. He smiled, and turned his attention back to the class.  
  
Stephanie, Peter, and James all took their turns – nothing. Next it was time for, "Michelle Seabrook, please." She stepped forward, thinking her happiest thought. "Expecto Patronum!" She pratically shouted. A white giraffe burst out and began to gallop around the class.  
  
"Well, well, well!" Exclaimed Professor Grum again. "Gryffindor sure is on fire today, no? Take another 20 points. Class dismissed" she added as the bell rang.  
  
"That was a fun lesson!" Michelle exclaimed to Remus.  
  
"Yeah. Very cool. We actually made a patronus!"  
  
"Remus? What were you thinking about when you conjured yours?" Michelle asked him suspiciously. He blushed a deep crimson and shook his head. "Well, go on! Tell me!" she urged.  
  
"All right." He mumbled, clearly uncomfortable with the subject. "I was thinking about when Lily and I were kissing in the lake."  
  
"Really? I was thinking about when you first said you would go out with me."  
  
"Oh." He replied. "I'm sorry, Michelle."  
  
"It's o-"but just then she was interrupted.  
  
"Come on Ree-Ree!" Lily shouted. "I got us some sandwiches, do you wanna go get our afternoon books and just eat in the common room?" she asked.  
  
Remus gave Michelle a regretful look, and said to Lily, "Alright then. Lets go." And he took her by the hand and walked her to the commonroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey James!" Dallas exclaimed as she plopped herself between Sirius and him. "Hey Sirius." She then cooed to him, taking advantage of her position by giving him a quick look-over. She was clearly deciding which one of these gorgeous boys to hit on. "Well Sirius, I think someone has been working out."  
  
"Yeah." Sirius replied to her. "Peter has." James and Sirius chuckled.  
  
"You are so dense." Dallas scoffed at him. "How am I supposed to flirt with you when you have such an attitude?"  
  
"You don't." James couldn't help it – he snorted into his pumpkin juice.  
  
"Honestly, James," she continued, "You will never get a girl with such manners. Snorting. How disgusting."  
  
"I'll show you some manners." James said, laughing, as he picked up a grape from their fruit bowl and threw it at her. Of course, this was the start of an all-out fruit war. Before the three knew what was happening the whole of the Gryffindor table was throwing fruit at each other.  
  
"STOP!" Professor Dumbledore bellowed. "That is enough. Dawger, Potter, Seabrook, Pettigrew, Pandersun, and Black, please go to your common room where your head of house, Professor Thum, will attend to you. Everyone else, lunch is now over. Please go wash up."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Michelle screeched as they walked down the hall. "I wasn't even doing anything!"  
  
"Oh lighten up, Mich. Thum will let us off, I'm sure."  
  
"Yeah Michy." Steph agreed. "Lighten up."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"What now?" they all asked her.  
  
"Nothing." She replied coldly. "Just you all think I am too uptight just because I don't want to get a bad rep for something I didn't do."  
  
"Oh come on. You were too throwing food. I saw you whip a whole cantaloupe at Melanie Allbright." Sirius told her, laughing.  
  
"Ok, FINE! You caught me." She said giggling. "I just don't want to get in trouble."  
  
"Oh Michelle. You are so goody-goody. Thum will let us off- I am head boy!" James told her, reassuringly.  
  
"Oh Jamsie, you are so kind." Dallas cooed to him. "You are such a great guy – how can you not have a girlfriend? You are amazing." James blushed so hard he looked like a beet.  
  
"Gee...I dunno." He finally said, suppressing the urge to say that he was just waiting for her to realize he liked her. 'Hasn't she got the hint yet?' he wondered to himself. 'I mean, what about at the lake? Weren't we soooo flirting? I wonder...."  
  
Meanwhile, Dallas was inwardly giggling to herself. 'I like Sirius-a lot, but James is really good looking, and he so totally likes me.' She was thinking to herself. 'But I can't decide who to choose. I mean, I am sure I could get either of them. I guess I will just have to appeal to both of them.' She actually giggled this time, and everyone looked at her.  
  
"What's so funny about flying carpets?" Stephanie asked her.  
  
"Oh- uh- nothing!" She said, still giggling. She so obviously was not paying attention. 'This is going to be fun!' she squealed inside her head.  
  
"Oops!" she said as she got her foot stuck in the stair. "Sirius-help me!" she screeched over-exaggeratedly. 'Part one, plan one in action.' She told herself as Sirius backtracked and hoisted her up.  
  
"You are so out of it today, Dallas." He chuckled at his friend. No sooner had they started walking when Peeves showed up and dropped a bag of marbles on the floor. Everyone avoided them but –"eeeeeeee! Sirius! Help me!" Dallas screeched again as she slipped on the marbles.  
  
"Geez girl. You are crazy. I don't think it is very safe to let you walk around." Sirius muttered.  
  
"No, I don't think so." James agreed and picked Dallas up, slinging her over his shoulder.  
  
"James! Put me down now!" she demanding, not wanting to be put down at all.  
  
"Not this time, girly. Over my shoulder you stay." James told her, grinning 'Fine by me.' Dallas thought. 'Gives me a chance to work you a bit.' She struggled and tried to get away, causing James to hold her tightly. He had to readjust her to keep her balance and he accidently grabbed her ass.  
  
"James!" She yelled. "Do not touch my ass you pervert and put me down!" Dallas was not really angry, but she had to act like it.  
  
"No." he said. James was not going to lose the opportunity to hold the girl he liked even if she was mad. "You are a danger to us all."  
  
"Hmmmph." She angrily hmphed and was quiet the rest of the way.  
  
'Oh my god.' Steph thought to herself. 'I practically hand her Sirius and yet she continues to flirt with James. I don't know what has gotten into her. On the train she said he disgusted her, and she liked Sirius. Now that her choices are open, she is acting terribly villainous. Well, two can play at that game. I will make her have Sirius because by the time she makes up her mind I will have James. Just you wait Dallas. You won't know what has hit you.'  
  
Jus then they arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady. "asasda" Peter said and the portrait swung forwards. James walked over to a couch and put Dallas down.  
  
"There you go." He said. "You are free."  
  
"Oh well." She said tom him. "Now it is my turn to capture someone." And she dragged him onto the couch with her. As if on cue, they both started tickling each other, screaming with laughter.  
  
"Those two." Sirius muttered to himself, inwardly glad. 'Gosh, I thought she was hitting on me at first. I am so glad that she seems to like James – I would never want to ruin our friendship. Besides, I am still in love with Stephanie.' He walked over to the bulletin board and looked at a new notice.  
  
"Hey guys! Look at this!" he exclaimed, and Peter, Michelle and Steph rushed over.  
  
"Cool!" Steph said. "Four Hogsmeade weekends in a row!"  
  
"Yeah." Michelle agreed, thinking longingly of when her and Remus used to go together. "Hey guys?" She asked them. "Do you know where Remus and Lily went?"  
  
"Knowing them, they are probably outside hiding behind a tree or something." Peter told her. "Probably kissing. Uggh!" he added.  
  
"Oh" Said Michelle, not at all cheered up. "Do you want to go get our books?" She asked Steph.  
  
"Sure." She replied, and they set off up the stars to their dorm. They quietly entered and at the same time both of their jaws dropped. Lily and Remus were in there – making out – on a bed – Steph's bed!  
  
"Ugggh!" Steph screeched. "Get off of my bed!" Lily looked up at her, face bright red. She was clearly in shock, and looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh, u-u-h, yeah. Right!" she said still quite breathless. She grabbed her book bag and ran out of the room. Remus just lied on the bed, apparently dazed and confused about what had just happened.  
  
"Remus?" Michelle asked quietly, very sore about what she had just witnessed.  
  
"Ummm. Right." He too said. "I was just leaving." He straightened his shirt and brushed his hair back.  
  
"Then go. Go!" Michelle ordered him harshly. "Go find your girlfriend!" She screeched shrilly, also running out of the room.  
  
"So your lunch was good?" Steph asked him, feeling sorry for her friend.  
  
"Uh, yeah." He muttered. "Best lunch in a long time."  
  
"Well you're just lucky we barged in when we did!" She was now yelling too, out of anger for making Michelle see him after he broke up with her. "Do you have no decency?" she asked him. "No- don't answer. Just go." Remus stood up, utterly perplexed.  
  
"What just happened? I really don't understand..." He mumbled to Steph.  
  
"Oh! Don't you?" She screeched back at him, now pissed.  
  
"Well, it's not like Mich and I never made out!" He shot back at her, starting to un-daze himself.  
  
"Yes I know!" She said, exasperated at having to explain herself when all she wanted to do was comfort her friend. "But don't you see? YOU just broke up with HER and the next day SHE sees YOU making out with LILY! How would that make you feel?"  
  
Remus stood there and stared into Steph's steely blue eyes, and for a moment they were glued like this, understanding each other. Finally Remus replied to her.  
  
"Oh. I see your point. I will go apologize." And he too rushed from the room. Stephanie just sat down for a moment, wondering what the hell just happened. She couldn't think why she hadn't noticed his brilliant eyes before. Suddenly the image of a face broke into Stephanie's thoughts, and she sighed dreamily. The face of James. 'Oh, if only he didn't like Dallas!' she furiously thought. 'Oh, and if only she didn't lead him on so! Can she not be content with the gift of Sirius? If I could read her mind...'  
  
Steph stood up in a daze and walked out to meet her friends. She had just barely sat down beside a still-crying Michelle when Professor Thum walked though the portrait hole. She took one look at Michelle and rushed to her side.  
  
"It' okay! It's okay Ms. Seabrook! I am not going to punish you!" she consoled to the girl. None of them bothered to correct her about why she was really crying.  
  
"I would really like to congratulate you on getting a banana in Professor Dum, head of Slytherin's, face! Although I would most surely get in trouble for doing so, I cannot. I have to tell you that however thoroughly enjoyable it was, it was still wrong and you should not repeat it." She told them, and then added, 'Well, at least not in the next few months!" She gave them a quick smile, and left the room.  
  
"She is so cool." A third year girl named Lyndsie Logan told them.  
  
"Yeah. Neat." Steph replied, grinning.  
  
"So, Steph, how are things with you and Sirius?" Lyndsie asked her, unaware of their break-up.  
  
"Well...we...uhh..." Steph started, but was interrupted by the ever-so nosy Sirius.  
  
"She broke up with me and broke my heart." He told her matter-of-factly.  
  
"What?" Lyndsie cried, loudly enough for everyone in a one-mile radius to hear. "Stephanie Pandersun and Sirius Black broke up? The world is coming to an end!" and she rushed out of the common room, probably to tell everyone the latest news.  
  
****************************  
  
Hey there. Sorry it is so short but I didn't have much time! Please review! Goods and Bads welcome! 


	5. In the Secret Passageway

Mishmash  
  
Chapter 5 – In the Secret Passageway  
  
As they traveled to their classes after lunch, Stephanie and Sirius noticed people staring and pointing at them.  
  
"Last time I tell Logan ANYTHING!" Steph exclaimed irritably. Sirius and herself now had advanced Herbology together, along with Remus and Michelle. Steph tried to act normal towards Remus, but it was a bit difficult for her to forget his eyes. 'Forget it, girl.' She told herself. 'You may have just noticed him, but he is already taken. REMEMBER! You love James!' after this quick conversation with herself, she did find it easier.  
  
"Hey Remmy! Pass me those clippers!" She told him, jokingly, of course, but always serious. (A/N if that makes any sense?) He obliged and she started clipping her plant. Professor Plum had to come and help her, as she was one of the weakest students in the class.  
  
"Ms. Pandersun. You clip like this!" She tiredly exclaimed. "Look how Ms. Seabrook does it. Watch – see? Perfect. Now you try, Ms. Pandersun........ Nooo! Look. Look at Mr. Lupin's! Another fine example.... Aha! Now you've got it!" and she hurried away to assist another. Steph wasn't sure why, but Remus made it look so simple...  
  
BRING! 'Finally!' Steph thought to herself. 'Hell is over!' They all met at break – Dallas, James, Lily, and Peter having all just come from Muggle Studies. James and Dallas were both giving each other mischievous looks.  
  
"What's up with them?" Steph asked Lily.  
  
"Oh Steph!" she said. "They were passing notes and I think they were FLIRTING!"  
  
"So I gave her Sirius for nothing then, huh? Well I don't think so...... not this time!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily asked her, concerned.  
  
"Well, remember my plan? Those four Hogsmeade weekends will only make it easier!"  
  
A familiar glint returned to Lily's eyes. "I see your point!" she said, amazed by her friend's brilliance. "It will be so simple. Everyone will get a chance...with everyone. And so close together! This is perfect! You are horribly scheme-ific! I love it!"  
  
"Are you sure you want to say that?" Steph asked her. "I mean, with head- girldom riding on your shoulders?" They both laughed.  
  
"I think tonight me and YOU should spend some time in the common room!" Lily told her.  
  
"Um. Don't even go there Lily! I'm not into that kind of stuff!" Steph cried, shocked.  
  
"No, you weirdo. I have a BOYFRIEND, thank you! What I meant was to make a list of whom with whom, silly! It starts this weekend, no?"  
  
"Perfect." Steph said.  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
The last class flew by for them all, and suddenly Michelle found herself sitting down at dinner. So used to sitting beside Remus, she had to think of where to sit. He was beside Lily, of course. She didn't want to sit beside Peter, in light of recent events. Dallas was squeezed in between James and Sirius. She saw an opening between Lily and James, but Steph had yet to arrive from Charms where she stayed late, and Michelle thought she might like this spot. She instead sat down on the opposite end, beside Sirius. (A/N don't ask why I said this, I really have no clue. Guess I am trying to make Michelle feel lonely after she loses Remmy!)  
  
"Hey Michelle." Sirius said as she plopped herself down.  
  
  
  
"Hey Sirius. That was a cool Charms lesson, no?"  
  
"Yeah..." Sirius said, looking over his shoulder to the left. He then nudged Michelle a bit. "Mind moving over a bit?" He asked her. "I think Dallas is going to suffocate me! She's been to close lately!" He whispered.  
  
"I noticed." Michelle said, moving over a bit. She saw Dallas give her a disapproving look, but somehow she didn't mind this time. For some strange reason she felt kind of glad that Sirius had rejected her friend.  
  
"You know, Sirius," She started, quiet enough for just them to hear, "I could tell you something now, that I'm not supposed to tell you..." She didn't know why she said it. She wouldn't really tell Sirius that Dallas liked him, would she?  
  
"What?" He asked her, his eyes shining anticipating-ly. She looked at him, wondering, then came to a conclusion. Sure – she MIGHT tell him. But why not tease him first?  
  
"Not telling." She said, flashing him a mock sincere smile. She turned to her food and started to happily nibble her wonderful lasagna. She looked across the table and found she was sitting across from Earl Avery. Immediately she struck up conversation with the handsome beater. 'Gee... I don't know why I am trying to make him think this is a big secret, and then ignore him to make him angry. Am I cruel, or what?'  
  
"So, what's new Avery?" Michelle asked him, staring intently into his face. Deliberately ignoring Sirius.  
  
"Not too much. Quidditch later. I can't believe Hector Wood is making us practice on our first night back!"  
  
"Well, it's actually our second." Michelle reminded him coyly. "Although last night was the feast and sorting."  
  
"Don't call me Avery." He told her. "You can call me Earl." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. She risked a quick glance over at Sirius and noticed him glaring at them suspiciously. 'This is bad.' Michelle told herself. 'Now I've made him think I like him! Why is this a problem, though? Me and Steph used to talk about how cute he was... but it bothers me now to ignore Sirius. He is my friend. Am I crazy?'  
  
"Ok?" He asked her, confused at why she wasn't answering him. He was cute, very intelligent, fun and studious, but not always very bright. 'oh well.' She thought. 'might as well continue...'  
  
"Perfect." She told him, smiling.  
  
"Hey! Do you want to come watch practice?" Earl asked her brightly, as if he just thought of what she had been thinking all along.  
  
"Ummm. Sure. I don't have anything better to do then watch seven people get sweaty on broomsticks tonight!"  
  
"Good. I'm going to go get changed now. I'll see you later, Michelle?"  
  
"Yeah." She smiled again. She had him –hook, line, and sinker. 'But why am I treating Sirius like this?' she wondered, and then a thought struck her. 'I don't – I couldn't – I never!' But she looked over at him, now sadly listening to Dallas' ramble, and she couldn't confirm her denial.  
  
Just then Sirius looked over and saw Michelle looking at him. He quickly brushed Dallas off and hissed at Michelle. "What was that all about?"  
  
"I don't know. What's you and Dallas all about?" She hissed back, guiltily knowing it wasn't his fault.  
  
"That wasn't my fault! She just kept talking to me!"  
  
"Humph."  
  
"Whatever. Why am I fighting with you anyways? You are one of my best friends!"  
  
"I am?" Michelle asked him innocently, knowing he would forgive her flirting with his teammate.  
  
"Of course you are, Michelle. Now what were you going to tell me?" Sirius asked.  
  
She smiled mischievously and stood up. "I'll see you at practice, I guess." She told him and walked from the Great Hall to the common room.  
  
"Whew! Glad that's okay!" She mumbled to herself.  
  
"Pardon?" Lily had come up beside her and was now walking with her.  
  
"Oh. Uh. Nothing." Michelle said. "I didn't see you there!" She said, playfully slapping Lily's arm.  
  
"Oh well! Do you want me to come to practice with you? So you are not lonely?" she asked Michelle.  
  
"You stole the words out of my mouth!" She exclaimed, and they laughed together.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"What is taking you so long?" Lily whined as Michelle changed her clothing for the fourth time. 'Doesn't she realize I have to look good if I want Earl to talk to me?' she wondered to herself. Even though she knew it was wrong, she still wanted to make Sirius think he wasn't as important as Earl. She didn't know why...maybe... NO!  
  
"Fine. Let's go!" Michelle said, finally deciding on tight denims and a white tank top, with her favourite green sweater. They walked down to the quidditch pitch hurriedly, so that they wouldn't be late.  
  
They were five minutes early.  
  
"Well. This should be fun!" Michelle said, unenthused.  
  
"Then why did you want to come?" Lily asked her, bewildered by her usually assertive, not conned into anything friend. "Do you really like Avery?"  
  
"Hmmm... I don't know if I do.." she said, and then added. "But don't call him Avery, call him Earl." They both burst out laughing at this mock.  
  
"Okay, I guess I probably don't like him – but that doesn't mean he doesn't look good!" Michelle told her friend, still giggling.  
  
"Michelle! That is so low!" Lily scolded her friend. Michelle gave her a look, and she started to laugh. "Okay! Okay! I like your thinking already!"  
  
Just then, the quidditch team strode onto the field. First was Hector Wood, then James Potter, Earl Avery, Fileesha Jones, Ursula Wei, Manny Fondue, and Sirius Black. When the last player walked across the field, Michelle felt her face redden a bit. 'What's wrong with me?' she screamed inside her head.  
  
Earl caught her eye and grinned at her. She smiled flirtatiously back, making sure first that Sirius was watching. 'Why am I doing this? I think I am crazy. Wait... haven't I thought that before?'  
  
They watched the whole quidditch practice without getting to bored. Finally it was over and they walked onto the field to meet the team.  
  
"Good practice guys!" Earl was saying, but then spotted Michelle. "Seabrook! Over here!" he shouted. She walked to his side and talked to him.  
  
"Nice beating." She told him, smiling yet again though she couldn't bear to.  
  
"Yeah. But I will not beat around the bush." He told her. At this Sirius looked over. She could feel her hands start to sweat. "Michelle, I really like you." He told her.  
  
"You're right." She said. "You didn't beat around the bush." He smiled. Before she knew it his face was getting closer, and closer, but she wasn't moving away. About a second before his face collided with hers she ducked under his arm and took a step back.  
  
"I don't like you like that, Avery, nor will I ever. Friend – sure. Nothing more. Goodbye!" She walked away calmly but inside her stomach was doing joyful flip-flops. She had just turned Earl Avery, one of many school heartthrobs, down! 'And wait!' she thought. 'It gets even better! Sirius saw the whole thing. Lily caught up to her and they walked back to the dormitories laughing at the look on his face.  
  
  
****************************************  
  
MEANWHILE while Lily, Michelle, Sirius, and James were at quidditch and Peter and Remus were in the library, Steph and Dallas were in the common room playing exploding snap. Steph was furious with Lily, but she couldn't let Dallas know that they had a meeting planned yet. She couldn't know yet.   
  
This plan, besides being for fun – major fun! – Was for helping to cool Dallas off. Originally it was not, but the two had decided that it wasn't fair to try and manipulate Sirius as well as James, Steph's heartache.  
  
'Geez!' Steph thought to herself. 'She is the one that suggests tonight, and then she blows me off. Humph!'  
  
Just then Lily and Michelle entered the common room laughing. The laughter pissed Steph off even more.  
  
"What's so funny?" She asked her two friends.  
  
"Oh!" Lily exclaimed. "Real good! Remember the whole Seabrook/Avery episode at dinner? WELL after practice Avery is like, 'I really like you Michelle.' And then he tries to kiss her! The day after she breaks up with the boyfriend she has had for three years! And with twenty people around! And then Michelle lets him get real close – for the kiss- and then slinks away at the last second. She tells him she doesn't like him, and then walks away!"  
  
"You are cruel, Mich!" Steph said, her anger now dissolving rapidly. They all burst out laughing again. While Michelle continued to chat to Dallas, Steph leaned to Lily's ear and whispered, "Secret passageway now? Or common room tomorrow?" Lily thought for a moment, and said, "Well, I don't have any homework yet. You?"  
  
"Nope." Steph told her.  
  
"Then now it is." Lily said. She then addressed her friends, "Hey? I am going to go show Steph the head girl washroom, ok? She's been bugging me!" Steph grinned sheepishly, an act, of course, and the others nodded. "Sure! We were just about to play a game of exploding snap, anyways!"  
  
So Lily and Steph snuck out and proceeded to a statue, which Steph tapped with her wand and said a word. It moved a little and they squeezed behind it.  
  
"Thank Sirius for that one, eh?" Steph said. Lily laughed. The two girls made sure the entrance was sealed and then traveled down a little ways, perhaps 200 feet, so that they absolutely could not be found where they so clearly should not be.  
  
"Flamous." Lily muttered, and the lantern she was holding suddenly lit.  
  
"I am so glad you are so smart." Steph told her. She couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about being caught, but they were positive Ogg didn't know of the passage.  
  
Lily took out the bowl they had brought and guided the flames into it. "There." She muttered. "All set." She added to Steph as she took out a piece of parchment and a quill.   
  
"Ok." Stephanie started. "Meeting one of scheduled four. What are we doing this for?" Lily continued to scrawl on the parchment, "Well, we are doing this for fun. First and foremost. Fun. But why else? To get to know each other better, us and the marauders, that is. We are doing this so that you and Remus can spend a day in Hogsmeade without feeling guilty. We are doing this so that I can get to know James better, so that he will be mine." At this point they both started giggling.   
  
"This sounds so low and scheme-ful, Steph." Lily told her, still kind of giggly.  
  
"Hush!" she told her. "This will be fun! Remember my plan? This is also to get Dallas with Sirius, remember? That is another main reason. To strengthen our relationships. But to get Dallas with Sirius! I gave him up for her, which brings me to our final, newly found reason. We want to make sure Dallas gets what she wanted. Meaning we have to make sure that she gets with Sirius and stops flirting with James. She didn't like James, remember? Well, now we have to stop her manipulative behaviour. She's turning evil." Steph stopped. "So. Do you think we are doing this for good reasons?" She asked Lily.  
  
"Fair enough." She replied. "At least this way Peter will actually be seen with a girl!" They both started laughing, but then suddenly went silent. Thump. Thump. Thump.  
  
"Is someone coming?" Lily mouthed to her friend, her face white and clearly saying 'ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' Thump, Thump.  
  
"I think so!" Steph told her panic-stricken friend.  
  
"Do you think they know about the passage?" Lily asked, but just then they heard the creak of the moving statue. In one swift movement, Steph snubbed the fire and pulled her friend silently down the passage about another fifty feet at top speed. Suddenly Lily felt herself walking down a few steps and being sat down on the floor. Stephanie closed what looked like a hidden door in front of them, and they waited.  
  
"Lumos." Lily muttered, and Steph quickly spun her around so her back was to the door.  
  
"If you are going to light your wand," Steph told her, "At least make sure there is no chance of them seeing it."  
  
"Where are we?" Lily asked her, still nervous but greatly relieved.  
  
"Well, I guess me and Sirius were keeping it a secret." She said, blushing. "One night last year we decided to sneak into Honeydukes, and on our way back we started to make out. All of a sudden we kind of fell through the wall, and landed here. It's a secret room, I guess built for the idea of hiding from other troublemakers. As you can see, it isn't very big. It could probably hold ten if we were all sitting next to one another."  
  
"This is so cool, Steph!" Lily whispered to her friend, but just then they heard voices.  
  
"So why did you want to come here?" They heard a female voice say.  
  
"To be with you, of course." A male voice replied.  
  
"Oh, what. The common room not good enough for you?" The female asked.  
  
"No." He replied. "I wanted to be alone. So we can talk."  
  
"Oh Jamsie, you're so sweet." At once they both recognized the voice.  
  
"Speaking of which." Lily told her friend. "Weren't we just talking about them?"  
  
"Why does he want to come here, with HER?" Steph asked Lily, looking hurt.  
  
"Just listen." Lily told her.  
  
"I guess you know I like you, Dallas." James was saying.  
  
"I got that drift." Dallas said in a too flirtatious voice for Stephanie to handle.  
  
"But I want to know what is up between you and Sirius. Do you like him?" They heard Dallas sigh, sounding regretful.  
  
"I must admit I think I do." She said.  
  
"Well then why did you come here with me?" James asked, hurtfully. "Do you like me?"  
  
"Of course I do! I wouldn't come into a secret passageway alone with you at nine o'clock if I didn't." Dallas told him, laughing.  
  
"Don't laugh." James told her. "Would you rather be here with me or Sirius?" He asked her firmly, indicating she could not joke. She did not answer, but they heard James let out a little gasp. Steph made to open the door, but Lily held her back.  
  
"You shouldn't!" She mouthed, but Steph unlit her wand and opened the silent door a small crack. She saw James and Dallas a few metres away, and Dallas was sort of on top of James, who was up against the wall. She was kissing him so ferociously that Steph was disgusted. 'Of course,' she told herself. 'He is kissing back just as much.' This made a tear slide down her cheek.  
  
She could see Dallas push him off and she pulled away. She made to walk away and leave, but James stopped her.  
  
"So do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked her breathlessly.  
  
"I don't know." She told him coyly.  
  
"Well do you like me more than Sirius, then?" He asked her, kind of desperately.  
  
"I'm not sure. I haven't kissed him. – Yet." She walked away and left through the entrance. She saw James punch the wall, and say, "Shit!". He then walked away and out into the hall again.  
  
"Are you ok?" Lily asked Steph, as she lit the flames in the bowl again.  
  
"Oh, I will be. Just wait!" Steph maliciously told her friend. "Now, where were we? We have some planning to do."  
  
"Rightio." Lily told her friend, admiring her courage.  
  
"Alright then. Now for the arrangements. We have to make sure that this is planned out right. If I am going to get James I am going to want to go after Dallas, right? That way he won't be thinking that much about the day he will spend with her, because he already will have. That will leave me free to open his eyes on me!" Lily giggled.   
  
"Hush!" Steph reminded her. "Ok, so say James goes out with Michelle on the first one, okay? No threat there. Date two, Dallas is matched with James. On the third date, I will go with him, and make him realize how much better for him I am than Dallas. Date four you will go with James and gush about how wonderful I am. Ok?"   
  
"Ok. Got it." Lily said.  
  
"Okay. Now for Sirius. Day one he will go with you, okay? You can just hang, no biggy there. You just have to mention how wonderful Dallas is a few times. Day two he will go with me. I will do the same as you, ok? Day three he will go with Dallas. This is good because Dallas is trying to manipulate James and Sirius, and on the third day she will be with Sirius, will already have been with James, and I will be with James. A'ight?"  
  
"Got it. Day four he is with Michelle?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes. They are good friends, so there is no threat of her taking a hopefully Dallas' Sirius. Ok. Remus. Dallas gets him first, as she is so not interested in him."  
  
"Don't know why..." Lily mused.   
  
"HUSH! Ok. Day two you get him, fun, fun, fun for you. Day three we stick his old girl back with him. He already broke up with her, so you are fine, and day four your trusting friend, me, will go out with him. Now, are you making a chart?" She asked Lily.   
  
"Yup." She said.   
  
"Good. Then I suppose you can see whom Peter is with? He is just our filler, by the way."   
  
"I assumed as much. Hmmm. Let's see – day one with you, day two with Michelle, day three with me and day four with Dallas?"   
  
"Perfect. Our scheme is coming along great." Steph said happily.   
  
"It's not a scheme." Lily told her. "It is a plan to start our year off right, right?"   
  
"Yes. Yes. Now how?" Steph asked. "It's getting late and this is the only part I haven't thought about.   
  
"I have." Lily told her friend. She continued to elaborate as Stephanie wrote down the information.   
  
"So tomorrow is Friday, right?" Steph finally asked.   
  
"Yes." Lily replied.   
  
"Then tomorrow it is." Steph concluded and they packed up to go back to the common room.   
  
*****************************************~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~ ***********************************  
  
Hey! If you are reading my story, please review! Don't just sit there like bumps on a log, tell me you hate it! (Or like it...)  
  
Raw~Bean 


	6. Flying Textbooks, the Usual

Mishmash  
  
Chapter Six – Flying Text Books, the usual The next morning Lily actually woke up on time. She managed to get completely ready before breakfast was over, which was a big achievement for the pretty redhead. Smart, yes. Dedicated, yes. Studious, yes. Punctual, no. Lily, Stephanie, Dallas and Michelle all made their way to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast and it took all the sense that Steph had not to tell everyone about their plan yet. Of course, Michelle and Dallas knew the general drift, but they didn't know it had been discussed further. They did not know it had turned partially into a plot to rid Dallas of the evil that was consuming her.  
  
"What do you have first again, Michelle?" Lily asked her best friend, Stephanie.  
  
"Divinition. Ugh!" Steph said disgustedly. "I should have dropped it like you, Lils. You're my hero!" She added dramatically, pretending to cry.  
  
"Oh Stephie, you are so silly." Lily said, imitating a bossy mother. They both started to go into fits of giggles, as it was an inside joke about the mother/Lily thing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Peter asked, bewilderment playing across his face. The others were just as unknowing, but shrugged and continued on. It wasn't uncommon for them to start laughing for no apparent reason.  
  
"Nothing Pete." Lily told the boy. "It's an inside joke. Conversation between A and B. Me – A, Steph – B, you – see ya later." They both went into more hysterics as the joke sat on Peter's nose, not sinking in. They rushed to catch up with the others and Steph pursued conversation with her other best friend, Michelle.  
  
"Hey Michie." Steph said, intertwining her arm with Michelle's. (In a nice way! Like friends...!) She then whispered in Michelle's ear, "I have a surprise for you guys later. Don't tell anyone! Lily wouldn't even let me tell you, but it is good!"  
  
"What is it?" Michelle asked curiously.  
  
"I can't tell!" Steph assured her in a quiet voice. "But you will find out!" They walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall and ate without much interruption; all the while Michelle had a curious look on her face. She sat there thinking and by the time her, Steph and James started towards Divinition she had it.  
  
"The plan." She told Stephanie with triumph as soon as they were out of the others earshot. Stephanie gave her a proud look that clearly said she had wanted her friend to figure it out all along, and they happily entered the Divinition room.  
  
The three took their usual puffs at the back of the room and looked at their crystal balls. Professor Kum gave her lesson and they started to try and find Hope Omens in the mist.  
  
"Ooooh!" Michelle exclaimed quietly. "I see some hope that tonight will be misty!"  
  
"Very funny, Seabrook." Kum told her quietly as well. "Try to stay focused, please."  
  
"Well can you help me please, Professor?"  
  
"Of course!" Kum told her and she sat down next to the blonde-haired girl.  
  
"I see lots, my dear." She started. "Oh! There it is! The otter. That means something will go as planned...hmmm...I wonder..."  
  
"Wonder what?" James asked bluntly, although Steph was quite keen to hear more. "Don't you know everything because you are a seer?"  
  
"No. One would like to say they no everything but even one very skilled with the inner eye knows not all." Steph let out a breath of relief, and Kum continued. "Do you have something planned?" She asked Michelle.  
  
"Maybe." Michelle told her. "But you don't know because you don't see everything, do you?"  
  
"I see enough." She got up and walked around the other tables, giving Michelle dirty looks when she had the chance.   
  
"Risky, Mich. Risky." James told her, grinning. She smiled back and continued her search for omens.   
  
"I hope that is our plan, Michelle, or have you been planning something else?"   
  
"Maybe." Michelle said, feeling her face grow hot as she remembered dinner last night. Her plan to make Sirius jealous. But is that really what it meant? 'I thought that was over.' She pondered to herself. 'It must be OUR plan she's talking about. Or maybe both...?'   
  
"Michelle!" Steph was shaking her. "Come out of dream land! The bell went!"   
  
"Oh!" Michelle cried with a start. "Let's hurry then! We have Defense Against the Dark Arts!"   
  
"I know!" Steph cried exasperatedly. "And James is almost out the door!" she added in a whisper. They both giggled and followed in hot pursuit of him.   
  
"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Steph asked him playfully, tugging at his arm. He looked a little shocked and then said, in a hurry, "Oh no where." He hung back to walk with Michelle and her, but was constantly looking around for something. All of a sudden he stopped for a second, and stopped looking. Michelle looked over and saw Dallas with Sirius, and Dallas was practically drooling on his feet.   
  
"Look, Steph." Michelle whispered, giving a small point. Steph looked away disgustedly to James who was now openly staring at them.   
  
"Something wrong, James?" Steph asked with a bit of an edge in her voice.  
  
"No." He answered sharply and he rushed them into the DADA room. James made Steph sit beside him, which was unusual as he always sat beside Sirius. Michelle looked at Dallas and saw that she was forcing Sirius to sit beside her. A sudden thought struck Michelle – James was trying to use Steph to make Dallas jealous, and Sirius sorry for sitting next to her.   
  
She watched as Steph and James sat there joking and talking, and she watched as Sirius stared at them in disbelief as Dallas tried to gain his attention. For some reason, it gave Michelle a sudden burst of happiness that Sirius didn't seem interested in Dallas. But then she caught herself and told herself to stop acting stupid and Sirius was one of her bestest friends and friends want each other to be happy, not to have each other staring at other friends with nasty looks on their faces.   
  
She took a seat beside Lily and they took out their wands, ready to work on more patronuses. Just then, Professor Grum walked in and the laughter and talking stopped.  
  
"Alright everyone." She began. "We are going to use the same format as yesterday. I'm sure you all remember? Let's Go! Wands out!" And so they all continued with patronuses. Most of the class managed to at least produce some smoke, but yet again Remus and Michelle were the only ones to produce the real thing.   
  
"Cool class." Peter said as they went for lunch.  
  
"Yeah. Uber cool." Dallas told him. "Too bad we didn't make a patronus, though."  
  
"Yeah." Peter said uncertainly. "Bet mine would be a mouse." He muttered.  
  
"Well a lot of help that'd be!" Dallas teased him.  
  
"Yeah." Peter said. "A lot of help."  
  
They all sat down in the same arrangements as before, except Avery wasn't across from Michelle so Michelle couldn't feel bad. She instead looked over at Sirius who was looking bored as Dallas chatted away to him.  
  
'She thinks she's charming?' Michelle thought to herself, inwardly mocking Dallas. She immediately felt guilty. 'Why do I keep thinking horrible things about Dallas when she is with Sirius? It isn't like me at all to be mean or cruel!' she thought to herself angrily. 'I don't... NO.' she pushed the thought away to the back of her head again, as she had been doing a lot lately. 'Act normal.' She told herself as Sirius turned to her.  
  
"So are you going to tell me yet what you could tell me?" He asked her, grinning. Michelle looked at his face and started to melt. 'OMG! Stop!' She commanded.   
  
"Hmmmm...." She said mock thinking-ly. "Maybe." She said at last.  
  
"Maybe?" He repeated.  
  
"Maybe." She repeated.  
  
"Is that a yes or a no?" He finally asked.  
  
"Hmmmm..." Michelle said. "Maybe."  
  
"Maybe?" He repeated.  
  
"Maybe." She said.  
  
"Well, what is it?!" He asked exasperatedly.  
  
"I'll think about it, but you probably already know." She told him matter- of-factly.  
  
"Already know what?" Dallas asked, finally cluing in that Sirius wasn't paying her any attention.  
  
"I don't know!" Sirius yelled and got up from his seat, leaving the Great Hall. Dallas gave Michelle a dirty look and Michelle smiled back at her. They both burst out laughing and Dallas said, "Well, that sure is the way to get the man of my dreams to like me!" They started laughing so hard that James looked over, concerned.   
  
Meanwhile, Steph was upset that James took his attention away from her to see Dallas. For the last ten minutes they had been having a good time talking with each other and Stephanie thought she was finally getting the 'I am better than Dallas' message across. Until now. The same as before, in Defense Against the Dark Arts – James was totally focusing on her, and she liked it. But now, now he was back to Dallas.   
  
"Something wrong, Dally?" James asked her, using, ('uggg! Steph thought) a nickname.   
  
"Y-Yeah!" Dallas choked. They finished lunch and Dallas, James, Peter, and Lily set off towards Muggle Studies.   
  
"So you really like Sirius?" Lily questioned Dallas uncertainly. Dallas looked at her for a moment, and said, "Yes."   
  
"Well what about James?" She asked her again.   
  
"Oh Lils I don't know! Can't I have them both?" She asked, quietly, of course.   
  
"NO!" Lily screeched impatiently, and as the others stared at her curiously she added in a whisper, "Think of Steph. Be fair and choose, or you will ruin your friendship."   
  
"I know." Dallas moaned, really, truly unsure, and they continued on to a very boring Muggle Studies lesson.   
  
Meanwhile, Steph, Remus, Michelle, and Sirius all entered Herbology, easily the dirtiest lesson of all.  
  
"I love getting dirty." Sirius joked and they all laughed at his childishness.   
  
"You are so juvenile, sometimes." Michelle told him, like a mother would a naughty child. For some reason, it bothered Sirius to have Michelle treat him as an inferior, even if only as a joke. 'Maybe...' he thought to himself, and then immediately scolded himself-'NO! Michelle is one of your best friends – don't even think it.'   
  
He turned to her and smiled his most charming smile. "Oh I am so sorry to have come off a bit childish," he said in a mock British voice. They all giggled and Steph told him he sounded like the queen.   
  
"So I am a woman now?" he asked incredulously.   
  
"Might as well be." She told him, and he gave her a nasty glare.   
  
"Well I don't see you with anyone, either." He hissed in her ear, so that only she heard. "I wasn't the one who wanted to break up!"   
  
"I know!" She spat back. "Let's drop it, 'k?" He nodded and they got to work replanting their bright red plants with long, snaky tentacles.   
  
"What're these things called again?" Steph mumbled, as a tentacle started creeping up her arm.   
  
"Tentala Horidda" Remus said promptly, while smacking the tentacle so that it recoiled from her arm.   
  
"Thanks!" She told him, turning to look at him. "I didn't even see that tentacle!" She meant to turn away and continue her repotting, but her gaze was somehow glued with Remus. They stood there for a minute, and Steph noticed again how blue-grey his eyes were. Remus, who had noticed the tentacle creeping up her arm again, suddenly slapped her out of her trance. Shocked for a moment she stood there, not realizing what he had done.   
  
He finally stuttered, "The tentacle-your arm..."   
  
"Oh! Thank you!" Steph said, and with her cheeks flushing a deep crimson she turned back to her Tentala Horidda.   
  
"What in Hell's name was that?" Michelle asked her, clearly clueless for once in her life.   
  
"Ummm... don't ask me!" She muttered, still a little self-conscious after what had just happened.   
  
"Do you like Remus?" She asked in a disbelieving voice.   
  
"In a friendly manner, you know he's my friend!" She whispered in a voice that spelled obvious.   
  
"No, you donut! Like more than that?" Michelle pursued.   
  
"OH!" Steph exclaimed, and everyone looked at her. "Sorry." She mumbled and everyone went back to their activities. "No." She continued in a whisper. "I like James, remember? Mr. Hotshot Quittich player?"  
  
"Dreamy prankster?" Michelle supplied. They both burst into fits of laughter and were asked to leave until they could calm down.   
  
"I guess we'll see you never!" Steph screeched to Professor Plum as they left greenhouse number five. They slump down behind a large oak tree a few metres away and continued to giggle, making jokes out of simple things.   
  
"How typical is this?" Michelle asked Steph, wheezing for air.   
  
"As typical as James looking damn fine?" Steph guessed. Of course this sprouted more laughter. They only managed to calm down when Sirius and Remus came out and hoisted them onto their shoulders, praying for them to stop. Wait, did I say calm down? I meant they laughed even harder. Stephanie managed to catch her breath long enough to say to Sirius, who was holding her hostage, "Wow Sirius, have you been working out? If I only remembered you had an ass like that I wouldn't have broke up with you!"  
  
The two girls burst into new sets of giggles and Michelle joked, "Oh, he has a nice ass? Let me see!" For some reason this made Sirius blush and he shifted Steph to a position where she could not see his lower body.   
  
"Awww." She complained, still laughing, but just then Lily and James joined them, as usual, bickering.   
  
"You are missing the point entirely, James Potter!" Lily screeched.   
  
"Well as usual you don't have a point, Evans!" He shot back. Lily ran her hand through her flaming hair and screamed in agony.   
  
"You make me so angry, Potter!" She screeched, but then noticed Remus. "Hi Remmy." She said exasperatedly, as though relieved to see someone sane, in her opinion. Remus, still holding his ex-girlfriend, blushed and quickly dropped her.   
  
"Umph! Very graceful, Remus." Michelle complained sorely while getting up from the heap she had been dropped in.   
  
"Are you okay?" Sirius asked quickly, giving her a hand up. 'Why do I feel weird giving my friend a hand?' He wondered to himself, as Michelle asked herself, 'Why do I feel weird getting a hand up from my friend?' 'There is something wrong with me.' They both thought at the same time.   
  
"Thanks." Michelle said, grimacing. "Man! That hurt Remus! You may have broke up with me but are you trying to kill me too?"   
  
"Uh-.." He stuttered, clearly not paying attention.   
  
"Say 'no'." Lily hissed in his ear.   
  
"Say no." Remus told Michelle, and then realized his mistake. "I mean, uh, NO!" He said while turning red. They all started to laugh merrily.   
  
"Please not this again." Sirius sighed.   
  
"Not what?" James asked, curious.   
  
"Like you would even care, Potter." Lily snapped angrily, but Michelle filled them in none-the-less, although she didn't say why they were laughing so hard.   
  
"Well what were you laughing about?" James asked.   
  
"Like we'd tell you!" Michelle said, giggling. James just stood there for a moment wondering what he had done as the others entered the charms class.   
  
"Today we will be reviewing summoning charms." Professor Fum told them. "As this IS review, I expect you all to be good with it. It has been a while....I know. So start with these cushions over here, and in a while we can move on!"   
  
They all started to practice the summoning charm. As the teacher said, most of them were fine. Most.   
  
"Aaaaaahhhoooow!" Michelle screeched as she was hit over the head with a text book, being knocked to the floor. "Steph, w-what-you-do?" Michelle mumbled, as she felt a lump forming on her forehead.   
  
"Oh! I am so sorry!" Steph screeched. "I don't know why-how-what! Oh I knew I should've practiced this one more! It's my entire fault! Call an ambulance! Get a doctor! Mediwizard! SOMEBODY!" Stephanie was totally losing her head. She was running around the room yelling at everyone to calm down.   
  
"Miss PANDERSUN!" Professor Fum bellowed. "Calm down!" But she didn't. Finally Remus caught her by the arm. He turned her around and looked at her tear-streaked face.   
  
"Calm down." He told her gently. "Michelle is fine! Sirius has seen to that! (Sirius blushed at this as he was helping her up.) It is okay. You didn't mean to, okay?" He asked her. She nodded her head and buried it deep into his neck, sobbing passionately. Remus gave Lily a look of question, and Lily mouthed, 'It's okay, she is your friend. I am not jealous.' She laughed inwardly that Remus could think she would be, but then saw the look on his face as he ran his hand through her hair. She felt a twinge of jealousy, but then logically asked herself. 'What do you have to be jealous of? Do you want to be crying hysterically in front of the whole class? No.' Lily felt a lot better.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sirius asked Michelle quietly. Michelle went to nod her head, but suddenly let out a cry of pain.   
  
"What is it?" Sirius asked quickly.   
  
"My head. It hurts." She mumbled, very dazed indeed.   
  
"Professor, can she go to the hospital wing?" Remus asked, being the one to take action.   
  
"Oh yes indeed!" He exclaimed, quickly cut short by Sirius saying, "I'll take her, professor."   
  
"Yes. Go!" Fum said and Sirius led her from the room and into the hall. He was practically dragging Michelle as she was too dazed to walk fast, and he slowed down to match her pace.   
  
"You are sure you are okay?" He asked, dearly concerned for his good friend.   
  
"I think so. Thank you." She mumbled, and they walked the rest of the way in silence.   
  
"What happened?" asked an alarmed Madam Daisy Pomfrey.   
  
"Oh, you know." Sirius said, who could make a feeble joke out of anything. "Flying text to the head, the usual."   
  
"Not funny, Black." The matron told him sternly.   
  
"I'm sorry." He apologized. She looked him in the face, saw his _expression, and forgave him.   
  
"You may go now." She added to him, but he protested.   
  
"No! Let me stay with her till the bell, please?" He asked, but was cut short by Madam Pomfrey's shout of surprise. Michelle fell to the floor.   
  
"She fainted!" Pomfrey said, stating the obvious. "Too much drama, I suppose. Well, get her on the bed!" She ordered Sirius, and he obeyed. He picked the limp form up gently and placed her on the bed. He pulled the blanket over her and smoothed it out, tucking her in.   
  
"Fine." Madam Pomfrey told him. "You can stay until the bell, but Miss Seabrook is here until tomorrow."   
  
"Thank you." Sirius said, taking a seat beside Michelle's bed. Madam Pomfrey placed a potion and a slab of chocolate beside him and told him to give it to her if she wakes up. Sirius sat there for a couple minute holding her hand. He felt her stir, and saw her open her eyes.   
  
"Hey Sirius!" She said brightly, and tried to get up.   
  
"Oh no you don't!" Sirius told her sternly, while gently pushing her back down. "You have to drink this and eat this." He said, indicating the potion and chocolate.   
  
"Can you pass them to me?" Michelle asked feebly.   
  
"Anything." Sirius told her, smiling.   
  
"Why are you here?" Michelle asked him, suddenly. "Where is Steph? Lily?"   
  
"Steph is probably off crying somewhere." Sirius told her, and then added, "and I am here because you are my friend, is that a problem?"   
  
"No." She said, smiling, "Not at all." She drank the potion and instantly fell into a dreamless sleep. Just then the bell rang and Sirius stood up, bent down, quickly gave Michelle a peck on the forehead, and rushed out for dinner.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Hey hey hey. I know it is short, but I am balancing this with my schoolgrades that are dropping with my failure to complete homework.^_^* So if anyone is actually reading this please review!  
  
Raw~Bean 


	7. Truth or Dare?

Chapter Seven – Truth or Dare?  
  
"Is she okay?" asked a teary-eyed Steph as Sirius entered the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
"Yeah." He said. "She'll be able to leave tomorrow in time for Hogsmeade, Madam Pomfrey reckons."  
  
"Tomorrow?" Lily mumbled into Steph's ear. "That's no good for operation Hogsmeade, is it?" Stephanie let out a small gasp.  
  
"No, not at all!" She mumbled. "And it's all my fault!" She wailed. The rest of the table turned to look at her.  
  
"What's your fault?" Lyndsie asked, unaware of last period's events.  
  
"Everything!" Stephanie shouted, totally losing her head again. "Everything is my fault!"  
  
"No, it isn't." Remus told her calmly. She calmed down too.  
  
"Thanks, Remus." She mumbled.  
  
"I'm not even going to pursue my question." Lyndsie said, apparently shocked at her idol's behavioral problems.   
  
"Well that is great!" Stephanie shouted at her, her temper rising. "Keep your overly large nose where it belongs!"   
  
"CALM DOWN!" Remus commanded her.   
  
"Okay, OKAY!" She moaned.   
  
"I've got it!" Lily quietly exclaimed to her friend. "We'll smuggle her out for a few hours and return her before Madam Pomfrey even notices!" Steph thought about this for a moment, and then let a smile spread across her pale face.  
  
"You are truly my hero, Lily." She whispered, and then added to the group, "Lily and I are going to the Hospital Wing to visit Michelle, we'll see you in the dorm, in say a half hour?"   
  
"Okay." Dallas replied on behalf of the group. "But aren't you going to eat anything?" Lily tried to say that she was trying to eat, but Steph cut her off.   
  
"No, no. I think we will survive!" and she rushed Lily from the hall without another word.   
  
"I was trying to eat!" Lily exclaimed once they were finally free from the hall.   
  
"Well, what is more important? Smuggling Michelle out or eating?"   
  
"Right now, eating." Lily mumbled, but let herself be dragged to the Hospital wing.   
  
"Now, all we have to do is drop a little bit of sleeping drought into Pomfrey's drink and we will have her out for about three hours. Enough time?" Steph asked.   
  
"More than enough." Lily said, smiling at her friend's promptness. They quietly snuck into the ward and up to the matron's office. They saw her sitting at her desk with, yes! Lily thought, a glass of pumpkin juice! They slipped silently in a crept up behind her.   
  
"Umm, Miss?" Lily asked, and she could have sworn she jumped five feet into the air.   
  
"Y-yes?" She stammered. "Can I help you?"   
  
"Yes." Stephanie said from her other side, causing her to turn away from her juice. As quickly as if rehearsed Lily slipped the draught into Pomfrey's juice.   
  
"When may our friend leave?" Steph interrogated.   
  
"Ummm..." Madam Pomfrey said, taking a sip of her drink, but she never got around to finishing her sentence. As soon as the potion hit her lips, she fell back into her chair and was out like a light.   
  
"I'll take that as now." Steph said, grinning broadly. They walked back into the hospital wing to where Michelle lay sleeping.   
  
"Wake up!" Steph whispered urgently to her friend, while shaking her gently.   
  
"Whaaa?" Michelle asked groggily, as she began to become aware of her surroundings.   
  
"You are coming with us, Mich." Lily told her quietly.   
  
"Why?" She asked, now fully awake and conscious.   
  
"Because this is a main point in my plan!" Steph said.   
  
"Oh, that!" Michelle said. "I'm coming!" She jumped out of bed and headed towards the door. "But won't Pomfrey notice I am not in bed?" She asked, the thought finally striking her.   
  
"Not if you are back in two hours time!" Lily said, and seeing Michelle's confused look Steph added, "We drugged her you donut! Now come!" They ran half-heartedly to the Gryffindor common room and entered quietly.   
  
"MICHELLE!" Dallas screeched, noticing her friend enter the room. "How are you?" she asked.   
  
"Fine." Michelle said, and took a seat beside Sirius.   
  
"Thank you for helping me to the Hospital Wing." She told him quietly, so only he could hear.   
  
"Yeah." He muttered, and then blushed. "I mean." He stammered, "Your welcome." She smiled, and turned her attention to the other six surrounding her.   
  
"Well," She said, sounding anxious. "Let's get this show on the road! I only have," She pretended to consult an invisible watch, "One hour, fifty minutes!"   
  
"What is she talking about?" James asked, confused as he had been a lot lately.   
  
"Oh, we drugged the matron and smuggled Michelle out of the ward for a game of Friday night Truth or Dare." Lily said, and they all laughed. "Ok," Lily added, "I start. Remus! Truth or dare?"   
  
"Umm...." Remus said, thinking hard. "Truth."   
  
"Okay Remus. Than would you do anything for me?" Lily asked in a serious tone.   
  
"Of course!" Remus exclaimed. "You know I would!"   
  
"Alright." Lily said. "That's all. Your turn, Steph!" Stephanie went to start talking, but Remus interrupted her.   
  
"Isn't it my turn now, darling?" He asked kindly, as though to a baby. Lily just shot him a charming look, and asked, "Well, Remus, would you please give your turn to Stephanie?" Remus looked like he was going to protest, but then remembering his truth he nodded slowly, looking thoroughly disappointed.   
  
"Alright then." Steph said. "Sirius, truth or dare?" Sirius smirked his most mischievous smile and replied, "Dare."   
  
"Okay." Steph told him. "I dare you to do whatever Lily says in the next five minutes."   
  
"Is that all?" Sirius asked, laughing. "Well, that is too easy!" He said joyfully.   
  
"Give me your turn." Lily said triumphantly. Sirius looked crestfallen. He made a grunt of protest, but slouched back into his chair all the same.   
  
"Alright, James!" Lily said enthusiastically. "Your turn!"   
  
"Dare." James said flatly, as if he did this everyday.   
  
"Okay." Lily said. "I dare you to do whatever I say in the next ten minutes."   
  
"Fine." James replied, ever as dull. "But I know you are up to something! I suppose you want my turn?" He added, a hint of hope in his voice.   
  
"You're not as dumb as you look, Potter." She replied. "Alright Peter, your turn. Truth or Dare?" Peter looked at her for a couple seconds, contemplating. He then decided to follow suit as always.   
  
"Dare." He said nervously.   
  
"Alright." Lily said. "I dare you to do whatever I say for five minutes."   
  
"Deal." Peter replied.   
  
"Alright." Lily said. "Now this is what you are going to do. For our next four Hogsmeade weekends you will go out with one member of the opposite sex. This is a fun outing to get to know each other better. I have here," She pulled out the plan that Stephanie and herself had drawn up, "A plan of our fun outings. Each weekend you are to go out with someone different. Deal?"   
  
"What, may I ask, is the whole point of this?" Peter asked.   
  
"I told you." Lily said impatiently. "It is for fun. And to start the year off with a bit of excitement. I mean, I know we are all friends, but this is a chance to get to know each other better in a friendly environment! And there is no pressure, because you know everyone else is doing the same thing!"   
  
"Oh... I guess I see." Peter said slowly, dreading the next weekends to come with a girl he couldn't stand, one who had kissed him, and another who he had professed his love to.   
  
"So we are all in agreement?" Stephanie asked brightly.   
  
"Sure." James said. "But I still think this is a plan or something!"   
  
"No, it's not. But you can think whatever you want, Potter. You always do anyways." Lily said coldly. James looked hurt, and Lily added, "Well, you are mine for the next four minutes, so you have to do whatever I say."   
  
James protested. "You said five minutes!" He shouted angrily.   
  
"Well, that is another example of you not paying attention, Potter. Peter and Sirius got five minutes, but I gave you ten." James flipped her the finger, and Lily added furthermore, "And just for that display of rudeness, I give you twenty minutes under Steph's commandment when mine is done in," She also consulted an invisible watch, "two and one half minutes." James looked livid.   
  
"And now, Potter, I am telling you to climb onto poor, poor Peter's lap and make him laugh. You have a minute." Stephanie didn't think it was possible to see James get any madder, but he did.   
  
"I will not!" He screeched with fury.   
  
"Oh you will." Lily said giving him the death glare.   
  
"Yeah, go on Jamsie." Dallas cooed. "You can give him a lap dance." She said giggling. James gingerly placed himself on the edge of Peter's lap, looking nervous.   
  
"Oh come on!" Michelle exclaimed. "What happened to master prankster James? He would die for a dare like that!"   
  
"It wasn't a dare!" James exclaimed angrily. "It was a command."   
  
"Fine." Lily said. "Don't do it. My minute is up anyways, you're Steph's." He gave a fearful glance towards Steph, and asked. "You aren't going to hurt me, are you?" Stephanie laughed heartedly.   
  
"You'll see." She said. "Now I believe Michelle has an hour? Let's play real truth or dare! I, of course, will start. I dare Sirius to......hmmmmm.... I dare Sirius to run around outside, where we can see him, of course, in only whatever underwear he is wearing right now." Everyone laughed, including Sirius, even when Stephanie added, "Singing at the top of your lungs born free."   
  
"That is more like it." Sirius said, stripping down to his boxers.   
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! DUCKIES!" Dallas screeched. "How cute!"  
Sirius blushed to the roots of his hair.   
  
"I forgot I wore my duckling jimjams today!" He mumbled, giving a forced laugh. Michelle, however, wished he would wear them more often because they looked so good. Michelle blushed as she thought this. "Don't!" She scolded herself. "That is so wrong!" At the same time Sirius was wondering what Michelle thought of them. He looked over at her and saw her looking at him. She quickly turned away.   
  
"S-so." She stuttered in a higher voice. "You going now?"   
  
"Yeah." Sirius said, grinning.   
  
"We'll come!" Dallas volunteered. They all walked to the large oak front doors, luckily not running into any teachers. They did run into a few third year girls and a fourth year boy who all ran away giggling.   
  
"Wow." Dallas whispered to Michelle. "Did you see that guy check Sirius out? I think he was GAY!" She shouted the last part and they all burst into laughter.   
  
"Well who could resist the wonderful Sirius?" Sirius asked with a smile.   
  
"No idea." Michelle replied grinning. Finally they reached the doors.   
  
"Here goes." Sirius said and he immediately bolted to a spot in middle of the lawn.   
  
"OY!" He shouted. "ATTENTION ALL HOGWARTS STUDENT BODY! THIS IS A STAR PERFORMANCE BY THE ONE AND ONLY ME!" He proceeded in doing a weird sort of dance as he screamed at the top of his lungs 'born free'. The seven friends could hear windows open and ringing laughter from all.   
  
"NICE DUCKIES!" Someone shouted when it was finally over. Sirius took a swooping bow.   
  
"Thank you!" He yelled in return. "I love you too!" He walked back to his laughing friends and they made their way back up to the tower.   
  
"I hope no one saw Michelle!" Lily exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah...I hope." Michelle said.   
  
"Oh lighten up!" Sirius aid joyfully. He scooped Michelle into a would-be comforting hug but she screeched with disgust.   
  
"You're all sweaty!"   
  
"So?" Sirius asked.   
  
"So get your arms off of me you sweat bag!" She furthermore screeched.   
  
"Okay, okay." Sirius mumbled. "I know when I'm not wanted!" And he streaked off towards the Gryffindor common room, Dallas hot on his heels and everyone laughing.   
  
At last they were all settled in their seats again and it was Sirius' turn.   
  
"Alright." Sirius said. "Who do I want to get bad? Alright... Dallas!" Dallas giggled and gave him a flirtatious glare.   
  
"Ok. Dare." She said slowly and smoothly.   
  
"Fine. Dallas. I dare you to kiss Peter for two whole minutes." Everyone screamed with laughter.   
  
"Oh come on, Sirius! This is getting dirty now. Can't we avoid that this time?" Lily asked, thinking of what another Marauder might make them do if it got dirty.   
  
"Oh, but Lily darling!" Sirius exclaimed, staring right at Michelle. She held his stare. "That's the way I like it!" Michelle burst out laughing and fell to the floor, remembering how often he said that.   
  
"S-sorry!" She gasped. "I think I OD'd on that chocolate from the hospital wing!"   
  
"Quite all right." Lily said, joining her on the floor. They rested their backs against the chair and sat there giggling.   
  
"Well, are you going?" Sirius asked Dallas, conjuring a stopwatch up with his wand. 'Well, there are two ways I could go about this.' Dallas thought to herself. 'I could pretend that I am totally grossed out by it and refuse, or do it poorly. That would show Sirius and James I am interested in them. OR.' She added, smirking to herself, 'I could walk right up to him and try to make James and Sirius jealous. I think that sounds more like it.'   
  
"Yes." Dallas said, getting up and sitting on Peter's lap with one leg on each side of him. "Now." She added and she leaned right in.   
  
Peter could see Dallas come towards him. 'Oh god.' He thought to himself. 'Why did I ever choose these people to hang out with?' His palms were sweating. She was closer. Closer. There. She was kissing him.   
  
Dallas slowly got closer to Peter, and succeeded in making him sweat. She kissed him squarely on the mouth and didn't hesitate to go all out French. She tried her hardest to make every aspect of their kiss visible to James and Sirius. James sat there staring at them with an angry glint in his eye and Sirius looked away disgustedly.   
  
"You know, Peter has never kissed anyone before, besides Lily kissing him?" He quietly asked Michelle, who was sitting on the floor by his feet.   
  
"I didn't know that." She whispered back thoughtfully.   
  
"Yeah." He said. "And that there is one hell of a second kiss Dallas is giving him." He said.   
  
"Oh you like it?" Michelle asked, giggling.   
  
"Not looking at it." He said, sliding off his seat to rest beside Michelle. "She looks like a whore."   
  
"Yeah, but you're the one who told her to do it." She pointed out.   
  
"Only because I thought she would be grossed out by Peter."   
  
"Well why would you want that?" Michelle whispered back.   
  
"Because she's been getting on my nerves lately." He said. This time it was his turn to chuckle.   
  
"Yeah. What's the time?" Michelle asked. He checked the stopwatch.   
  
"Ooops!" He said. "Two eleven!"   
  
"Want me to tell them?" Michelle asked.   
  
"It's okay." Sirius said. "Oy! Break it up!" It took Dallas another few seconds to finish her kiss and then she strode back over to her seat. ***************  
  
As Dallas sat on Peter's lap she noticed Sirius wasn't paying attention. This angered her. She wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and ran her hands through his hair. She could feel him try to pull away for air but she wouldn't let him. She attacked his mouth with her tongue. She could feel him perk up as she licked his lips. She heard him moan and he finally began to kiss back. Dallas heard Sirius say that their two minutes were over but she held the kiss a second or two longer to give them the impression she was enjoying herself. She finally pulled away.  
  
***   
  
"Yummy." She said in a devious voice and sat down, crossing one leg over the other. (a/n keeping in mind she is in a skirt, the little whore!)   
  
"Wow." Peter whispered, and Dallas smirked.   
  
"Your turn." James squeaked, and Dallas noticed his legs were crossed one over the other where he sat in a big armchair.   
  
"Yeah." Dallas said getting up to go sit on James lap. "My turn." She looked at them all in turn, deciding on who should fall prey to her wrath. "James." She finally said, leaning close to his face so that she could feel his heavy breathing. "Truth or Dare." She whispered menacingly.   
  
James could smell Dallas' cherry flavoured breath as she asked him the question. He was stuck. Did he take truth? Or did he take dare?   
  
"Dare." He finally whispered.   
  
"Ok." Dallas whispered. "I dare you to do whatever you want to do right now." Although she whispered, everyone heard because they were completely silent.   
  
"A-are you sure?" James stuttered.   
  
"Positive." She said. In one motion James had pulled Dallas even closer and kissed her with the force of a mini transport truck.   
  
Just then Stephanie stood up sharply. "Bathroom break." She said and ran up to her dorm.   
  
"I should go see her." Michelle whispered to Sirius, who was absent- mindedly holding her hand where they sat on the floor. Sirius blushed and immediately let go of her hand as though it was hot metal. Michelle sprang to her feet and followed Steph.   
  
'What was that about?" James asked quietly, pulling away from Dallas. Dallas held her fingers up to James' lips and hushed him. She proceeded in kissing him again. He didn't let up for at least a minute and when Dallas finally pulled away he looked flustered.   
  
"I warned you." He said. She just smiled at him and kissed him again for a moment.   
  
"Break it up!" Remus said sharply. "It's your turn James." He said.   
  
"Fine then." James said sourly. "One to you then, Remus." Remus smiled and said "Truth."   
  
"Alright Remus, then I want you to tell all of us here if you love Lily." Just then the two girls came back down.   
  
***  
  
Up in the dorm Michelle asked Steph, "You don't really need the washroom, do you?"   
  
"What do you think?" Steph replied sourly.   
  
"I think you are upset that James wanted to kiss Dallas. But I also think under normal circumstances he should want to kiss you. But you saw what Dallas did!" She practically yelled. "I could kill her! She knows that you like him! She's only in it to lead him on and I HATE IT!" Now she was screaming. "Why does she hurt you like this?" She added in a whisper.   
  
"You know what?" Stephanie said, putting on a brave face for the sake of her friend's sanity. "I'm okay after all." Tried to smile, but she couldn't.   
  
"Are you sure?" Michelle asked.   
  
"Of course. And if I'm not," She added. "I will be after we sabotage her date with him." They laughed.   
  
"You are too strong." Michelle laughed. Stephanie grinned. "I am iron.' She said. They left the dorm  
  
****   
  
Steph stopped for a moment at the top of the stairs when James asked Remus his question. She looked at Remus. She saw his gaze slide from James to where she stood, and they locked gazes for a moment. He quickly looked to Lily, who was smiling at him in an encouraging fashion. He let his gaze wander back to James, and he responded.   
  
"It is too early in our relationship to say for sure. It might be love." He added with a wink to Lily, but Lily's face was still wearing an impressive frown. For some strange reason this made Steph feel better than she had felt in the last fifteen minutes. She practically skipped down the stars and to her spot on the blue coach.   
  
Michelle slid back down into her spot beside Sirius and Lily on the floor.   
  
"Back." She said grinning.   
  
"Obviously." Lily said, still sour.   
  
"Hey! Lighten up!" Michelle said. "Or I will have to put a cheering charm on you!" They all laughed and Remus took his turn.   
  
"Stephanie!" He said, looking right at her. "Truth or dare?" Stephanie didn't feel up to any dare yet so she replied truth.   
  
"Alright then. I will have to think about this." He stared into her eyes trying to think of a truth but all he could think about was the beautiful colour of her blue-grey eyes. 'Wow, you could get lost in there for days!' he thought to himself. Figuring he would need to say something soon, he asked the first thing that popped into his head.   
  
"Do you like someone?" Stephanie thought she might know what he was getting to, what with that whole James episode.   
  
"Yes." She said, smirking knowing full well he could pursue his question.   
  
"Who?" he asked, interestedly.   
  
"Ah ah ah!" Stephanie said triumphantly, wagging a finger at him . "Only one question." Remus shrank back with a sigh and Lily gave him glare.   
  
"Michelle." Stephanie said. "I do believe it is your turn?" But instead of saying 'truth' or 'dare' Michelle choose to instead say 'SHIT!'   
  
"What?" Stephanie asked, shocked.   
  
"Pomfrey!" Michelle screeched, springing to her feet. "I've got, like, FIVE MINUTES!"   
  
"Shit." Stephanie agreed.   
  
"Shit." They all said.   
  
"Enough shit, let's go!" Michelle exclaimed.   
  
"I'll take you!" Steph said and they ran from the room. Sirius suddenly felt quite lonely.   
  
The two sprinted full speed to the ward and made it there just in time. Stephanie had just enough time to tuck Michelle in when Madam Pomfrey came bustling out.   
  
"Still here, are you?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "You shouldn't have let me fall asleep! Back to your dorm, please! She can come out tomorrow."   
  
"Okay." Stephanie said smiling, and she left.   
  
When she got back to the Gryffindor common room they all decided to call it a night, as they all had their first date the next day. Sirius slept peacefully thinking about holding Michelle's hand, and James fell asleep to visions of Dallas.  
  
**********************************8  
  
Hey there my good peoples. Thank you so much for reading my ever-so graphic chapter! Sorry about the whole Dallas thing...in case you were wondering she is portrayed as a -!-ch but you will see her nice side soon...next chapter soon! So keep reading and reviewing! Rock on... Rawbean 


	8. Plan into Action Day 1

Chapter Eight – Plan into Action – Day 1  
  
The next day Stephanie woke bright and early.  
  
"EEEEEEEE!" She screeched excitedly. "Lily! Today is today!" She yelled happily.  
  
"No shit Sherlock." Lily mumbled grumpily.  
  
"But it is not just today, it is day number one! Cheer up, Mrs. Frowny!" Lily immediately frowned deeper.  
  
"Sirius." She muttered.  
  
"So?" Stephanie asked. "I have to go with Peter...Joy!" She added, layering the sarcasm on thickly. Lily giggled and muttered something that sounded like, "Did I actually kiss him? I think I'll wash my mouth out now..." (A/n DIE PETER! I HATE YOU!)  
  
"Funny." Stephanie said, still sarcastic. "Bet that was the first thing Dallas did."  
  
"Yeah." Lily agreed, looking over to Dallas' bed to see if she was there. "Dallas is already at breakfast?" She asked.  
  
"Prolly." Steph said. "I will convince Peter to hang out with Dallas and Remus today though, for your sake." Lily smiled thankfully. "I trusted her before, but all trust is now gone until further notice." Lily chirped in agreement and set about getting ready.  
  
Finally deciding on a black skirt (A mini, may I add you devilish Stepha- Lah) and blue polo for Steph, with a long, loose pony; and tight jeans (lol... nothing like that Kelis bitch's I hope...she is a hoochie.) and a stunning green sleeveless for Lily they made their way down to the Great Hall for some brekkie. There they met Dallas, (dressed in, yup, you guessed it! Clothes almost exactly like that Kelis girls (yes, orligrl, she is a B!TCH!) and her hair up.) and Michelle who adorned herself with what must have been several hundred bracelets, like usual (Hyperbole, of course...lol Stepha-Lah... Does she sound more like me now...?^_^) and wearing black jeans with a vibrant green t-shirt, labeled with the logo 'Yellowcard'. (Stepha-Lah – sorry for talking to you through my story...lol...but don't it sound like me? Limh... GREEN!!!)  
  
They ate their breakfast happily and undisturbed until the Marauders turned up, LATE as usual. Remus slid into a spot beside Lily, and said, "Hey. I'm late."  
  
"No shit Sherlock." Lily said again, still pissed about last night. "Nervous?" She asked.  
  
"'Bout what?" He asked back anxiously.  
  
"Your date."  
  
"Why would I be, love?" He asked, so clueless.  
  
"Don't call me love." She hissed angrily. "You don't know if you love me, you jack ass. You might as well go off snogging with Dallas today and it wouldn't matter because you wouldn't know if it was love." Remus looked outright shocked and upset.  
  
"Lils!" He pleaded. "That isn't what I meant! Why would I say something that committing so early?"  
  
"So you don't want commitment? Are you never going to fall in love because that would mean committing yourself to one person? You are so immature, Lupin." She asked in a deathly whisper. Lupin looked at her, dumbfounded by this all.  
  
"I like you, Lily!" He said at last.  
  
"And...?" She asked. Remus was about to say that he wanted to be with her, but just then he decided to look over his shoulder. He saw Stephanie looking at them, but when she noticed him looking back she didn't blush and turn away as usual. Instead, she looked Remus right in the eye. For some reason, like metal filings to a magnet, their eyes were glued together in a gaze again. At last, Stephanie whispered to him, "This is when you tell her you love her." Remus blushed slightly and turned back to Lily, who was growing ever impatient.  
  
"And...?" She repeated, hoping for him to say he loved her.  
  
"Well," He started. "I like you, but I can't commit to anything yet." This made Stephanie smile, for some reason, but it made Lily stand up and swiftly smack Remus across the face.  
  
"Asshole." She said and walked out of the hall. James caught himself thinking, 'wow that girl is feisty.' But was immediately brought back to reality by Dallas bending down to get a banana she dropped on the ground (lol Steph – BANANA!). "Nice." He said without thinking. Stephanie laughed. 'Why am I laughing at the guy I like?' She asked herself. 'Maybe you don't like him anymore.' Squishy told her. 'Shut up, Squish.' Stephanie thought, dismayed at the idea of not liking James.  
  
'Well, she has a point.' Sart said. 'Yeah, but he seems fun!' Kiki put in, always the funoholic. 'But she needs to follow her heart, guys.' Jo said.  
  
"STOP!" Stephanie screamed at the top of her lungs. The whole hall turned to look at her. Steph's face grew redder than it had ever been before and she added quietly, though everyone was listening, "Sorry. The voices in my head were driving me crazy." Everyone broke into a friendly laughter, and Remus shot her a charming smile – Steph spilt her pumpkin juice. Remus chuckled and cleaned it up for her with a flick of his wand.  
  
"Thanks." She mumbled, highly embarrassed.  
  
"No problem." He said, looking into her eyes and getting lost again.  
  
"Umm...Remus?" Michelle interrupted. "You have syrup dribbling down your front." Michelle giggled and pointed it out on his clean shirt. Remus was immediately snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Oh... so I do!" He said, going red too. "Well got to go!" He exclaimed nervously. "See ya at the entrance hall, Dallas!" And he ran out of the room, Steph staring after him.  
  
"You know," Michelle whispered into Steph's ear. "I think Jo, Squishy, and Sart are right." Steph went pink again snapped her gaze back to Michelle.  
  
"About what...?" She asked suspiciously. "Did you hear them?" She added with a nervous glance around the room.  
  
"Noooo...." She said. "But I could tell they were telling you something you didn't want to hear... like maybe you don't like James anymore?"  
  
"Well what if Kiki is right?" Steph asked back.  
  
"Well, Kiki is wrong. Move on."  
  
"I like James." She whispered stubbornly.  
  
"Oh really?" Michelle asked. "Well I think you like a certain *coughlupincough* someone else." Michelle replied mysteriously, and got up to leave. "Meet you in a bit, entrance hall, James." Michelle said.  
  
"Sure." James said, and Stephanie noticed that when he spoke her insides weren't melting. 'Could she be right?' She asked herself. 'When was the last time you stopped thinking about those blue-gray eyes and charming personality to think about James?' But Steph couldn't remember.  
  
Sighing, Stephanie stood up. "See you in awhile, Peter." She said as she left the table. She didn't really know where to go so she went to the common room.  
  
"Oh my god LUPIN!" Lily was shouting. "I can't believe I ever called you my boyfriend!"  
  
"Well I cannot believe you are so being so nasty." He replied calmly.  
  
"Although boyfriend is a little too committing for you, isn't it?" Lily continued, completely ignoring Remus' comment. "Who would have though, smart, funny, Remus Lupin could be such an idiot, a non-committing idiot." She raved on. With every word it looked like a fresh dagger was shot through Remus, but yet he did not yell back at her.  
  
"Well, what is your big deal with committing anyways, Lily?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well, it is a big deal, but that is too difficult for you to understand, isn't it?" She shot at him.  
  
"What is the big deal? I like you, don't I? I want to be with you, but it isn't like we are gonna get married!" He said, now his anger was rising.  
  
"So you never want to get married?" Lily bellowed at him.  
  
"Someday." He said. "But how am I supposed to know right now?"  
  
"Know what?" James asked, coming through the portrait hole.  
  
"None of your fucking business, Potter!" Lily screeched, going insane. "And as for you, Lupin, I guess you wouldn't know what you want! You are just as bad as Potter! Fuck you all!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, starting to turn away.  
  
"But Lily!" Remus pleaded.  
  
"But nothing, Lupin. We're through. I want it all, or nothing at all. I will not put up with someone who just wants me for a week and then to throw away."  
  
"Lily!" Remus screamed. "That isn't what I meant. How the hell am I supposed to know if I love you after, like, four days?"  
  
"I don't know, Lupin. The same way other people do." She yelled back, getting tired of the whole charade.  
  
"Other people don't fall in love after one week, Lily." James pointed out.  
  
"Fuck off, Potter!" She screeched. "Fuck you all!" She repeated and strode haughtily back to her dorm. By that time everyone was around watching the couple fight. Some people gave them disapproving stares, other looked like their hunger for gossip had been satisfied. The crowds slowly dwindled away as Remus stood there in shock, along with the other seven.  
  
"Whoa." Peter said at last.  
  
"Yeah." Dallas agreed, and they almost swore she was her old self again. "Double whoa." She repeated with shock.  
  
"Uh...guys?" Steph asked, bringing them back to reality. "Do you wanna get this show on the road? I know that was majorly uber whoa, but it is almost ten!"  
  
Just then a disgruntled Professor Thum strode into the dormitory. "James!" She said briskly. "I have been looking for you everywhere!"  
  
"You have?" James asked, uncertain if he was in trouble or not.  
  
"Yes Potter! You are not going to Hogsmeade today with the others."  
  
"Why? What did I do?" James demanded.  
  
"You were appointed Head Boy, if you don't remember. You and Lily have a last-minute meeting. Where is she?"  
  
"Prolly upstairs crying." He said, spitting the last word out.  
  
"Oh dear." Professor Thum said. "Would someone go get her and tell her to meet James and I in room 777 in ten minutes?"  
  
"Aye aye, captain." Stephanie said, and dashed up the stairs.  
  
"Thank you." Professor Thum said. "The rest of you!" She addressed the group, "Get on your way!" Thum left with James, and the others stood there uncertain about what to do for the 'plan'. Just then Lily walked down, gave a nervous glance towards Remus, grew red with anger, and ignored him.  
  
"Obviously," Lily started, "The plan has been quickly revised by Steph and I. Dallas, and you (she pointed to Remus with a glare) will continue as planned. Steph, Peter, you two too. Michelle, Sirius," She addressed them, "Will have to go together today as well. We, including I and that big headed Potter, will meet you at the Three Broomsticks around four, alright?" Everyone looked around at everyone else, and Michelle was secretly glad she didn't have to go with James anymore, because she didn't like the way he had been acting lately.  
  
"Alright." Michelle said at last. "Fine with you, Siri?" She asked her friend. He looked as if he was shocked to hear such a question.  
  
"Why would I have a problem with spending the day with a good friend like you?" He raised his eyebrows in question, and she smiled.  
  
"Just thought I would check." She said.  
  
"Anyways, I'm gonna go, and you should too!" Lily said, running out of the common room.  
  
"Yeah." Dallas chimed in, more herself again since she was spending the day with Remus, her friend. "Wanna head out now, Remus?" She asked.  
  
"Can I meet you down by the doors in a minute?" He asked. "I just wanna stay for a minute."  
  
"Okay." Dallas said sympathetically. "I'll wait for you down there." And Dallas left the room as well. Seeing the hurt play across Remus' face, Stephanie leaned towards Peter's ear and whispered, "I will stay here and wait for him, okay? We will come down in a couple." Peter nodded and wished her luck before retreating to the Entrance Hall as well. Stephanie quietly sat down beside Remus.  
  
"Hey Remmy." She said.  
  
"Hey Stephie." He said, and turned towards her, grinning a little.  
  
"I am sorry about you and Lily." She whispered. "Maybe she wasn't the best thing for you, anyhow."  
  
"You're probably right." Remus said. "I think she was right too."  
  
"About what?" Steph asked. "Because you aren't stupid or any of those other things!"  
  
"No, about not knowing what I want, and about not loving her. At least, I don't think I loved her."  
  
"Well what do you want?" Stephanie asked, and he gazed right into her eyes. They held their gaze for several minutes, doing nothing but being. Stephanie felt the strong urge to kiss him, but felt it might ruin their friendship.  
  
"I don't know." He said at last, breaking their silent stillness.  
  
"Know what?" Steph asked, as she had totally clued out. Remus gave a soft chuckle and gazed at her again.  
  
"You know that you make me laugh?" He asked her quietly. "Lily never made me laugh." He added.  
  
"You know that your eyes are the perfect shade of blue-gray?" Stephanie asked. "Sirius' eyes weren't that colour." She added.  
  
"Do you know what I want to do?" Remus asked Stephanie.  
  
"Do you know what I want to do?" Stephanie asked with a small smile. Remus leaned over to her, their noses almost touching.  
  
"Kiss me, I hope." He whispered, and he did just so. Starting off small, they worked their selves up to an all-out snogging fest on the couch. When Stephanie fell onto the floor, Remus fell on top of her. At the same time that Stephanie was thinking, 'ah...heaven." Remus was thinking. 'Holy shit, I like this girl but she is my friend! What the hell am I gonna do?' Finally coming to his senses, and out of the bliss, he pulled away from her. She stared at him, mouth open in mid-snog.  
  
"S-s-sorry." He stumbled, as he got up shakily from the floor. Steph just stared at him in shock. "You are my friend, Steph!" He shouted.  
  
"Yeah." Stephanie said, cluing in at last. "Yeah, I'm gonna go now." And she ran out of the room and to the entrance hall. "Let's go now, Peter!" She shouted as she dragged him away to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Ah - Whoa girl!" He shouted, but she took heed not to his cries. At last she pulled him into the Hogs Head where she slumped down into a chair, exhausted.  
  
"Sorry." She said in a false bright voice. "I was anxious to spend time with you, my good friend!" Peter gave her an all-seeing glance, and at once said, "What's up now? You and Remus didn't fight, did you?"  
  
"Actually, the opposite...I think." She said, blushing.  
  
"You-you-you di-didn't...?" Peter stuttered.  
  
"Oh NO!" Stephanie exclaimed, and blushed deeper. "Not that! Peter! Get your mind out of the gutter! We just...sorta...snogged a bit...and then he basically told me he didn't mean to and it was all a mistake and he hoped it wouldn't change anything and...OH!" Stephanie wailed, now crying into Peter's shoulder.  
  
"You cry a lot, don't you?" Peter asked, disregarding her feelings completely. Stephanie cried harder.  
  
"You have no idea." Stephanie hiccupped.  
  
"Do you like Remus or something? 'Cuz watching Lily dump him was bad enough."  
  
"Do you have any consideration for me?" Stephanie asked, calming a little, but nonetheless crying. "And I don't know! I suppose to have kissed him I must, but don't you dare tell him! I will make him think I was high...or drunk...or something!" Stephanie sobbed a little more, until Peter disgustedly shook her off.  
  
"Calm down, girl!" He shouted.  
  
"Okay." Stephanie sniffed. "But do you have any floo powder?" Peter gave her a blank stare.  
  
"Why?" He finally asked.  
  
"You idiot!" Stephanie exclaimed. "You put in a bag and sniff it. Or snort it. Or put it on cloth...or something! I dunno...I have never tried but it is supposed to make your troubles go away." She let out another sob and smacked her head thrice. "Why did I do that?" She moaned.  
  
"You want to get high?" Peter finally asked, totally out of it. "Why?" He asked.  
  
"Oh forget it now!" Stephanie exclaimed irritably. "Let's just order some fire whisky and get drunk." Peter stared at her. "Sarcasm!" She yelled sarcastically. "Let's go." She muttered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~***~~~***~~~*~*~*~*~***~~~***~~~**~~**~~**~~**~**~** ~**~*~  
  
MEANWHILE after sitting in the common room for another minute, Remus decided to get up and face his doom. He slowly made his way to the entrance hall where Dallas stood waiting.  
  
"Sure you kept me long enough?" She joked. "I saw Steph run past here five minutes ago! What was her hurry?" Dallas asked.  
  
"Her hurry was my delay." He said in a far-off voice.  
  
"Whatever." Dallas muttered. "Let's go cheer you up!" Remus smiled a little at his friend's sympathetic nature towards him.  
  
"Alright." Remus said. "Let's cheer me up." They walked to Hogsmeade and stopped for ice cream first.  
  
"If it works for girls, it works for guys!" She said brightly.  
  
"Yeah." He said absent-mindedly watching Dallas as she walked. The way her clothes teased you to the point of annoyance. And then he thought how he would like to smack her. NO! NOT there. Across the face. For treating James and Steph like that. Steph. For treating Steph like that. 'God!' He furiously thought to himself. 'Why can I not stop thinking about that girl?'  
  
"Remus...?" Remus could hear Dallas calling him, but he wasn't really hearing her. He was too caught up in memories of her eyes. Her smell. Her kissing him. And her running out of the room. Her running. Away. Away from him. 'WHY????' He furiously asked himself. Suddenly a light smack knocked him out of his daydream.  
  
"Wha-what?" He stuttered, not even aware of anything.  
  
"We are at the shrieking shack now, wanna turn around?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Sure." He said, regaining his normal consciousness. "Want to go to the joke shop?" Dallas smiled.  
  
"Sure." She said, glad that a little part of her friend's old self was coming back to her. "Sounds great!" They set off on their journey down the road and had a bit of fun during the rest of their afternoon.  
  
*~****~*~*~*~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~ ~~~~~~~*********  
  
MEANWHILE Sirius and Michelle set off down the main road of Hogsmeade, talking and joking around.  
  
"So anyways," Michelle concluded. "That is the life story of my pet squirrel." They laughed a bit more and then fell into a comfortable silence.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius shouted suddenly, and Michelle nearly jumped out of her skin.  
  
"Oooh...sorry." He said, blushing a bit. "The guys never mind my outbursts."  
  
"Yeah, but they expect it." Michelle said laughing at herself. "So why were you heying?"  
  
"Well, usually it is because I have a great idea." He said proudly.  
  
"And that idea would be...?" Michelle asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Follow me." He said grabbing a hold of her hand and running full speed down the street.  
  
"Argh...!" Michelle managed to choke out as she was dragged down the street, eventually gathering enough sense to run as well. She caught up to him and ran along side him, rather than passing him which she could easily do, as she didn't know where she was going. All at once Sirius stopped dead and Michelle ran into him. They tumbled into a heap on the ground and laughed mercifully.  
  
"I have this feeling that two clumsy people shouldn't hang out often." Michelle giggled.  
  
"Why ever not?" Sirius asked with a goofy grin.  
  
"Oy...just get off me." She mumbled in pain as Sirius still sat on top of her.  
  
"Your wish is my command, fair maiden." Sirius said, standing up.  
  
"Nice lingo." Michelle joked.  
  
"Well it is all part of my fantabulous idea, see." He said proudly, and pointed to the store window on their left. It read 'NEW! Mary's Medieval Magic' .  
  
"Mary's Medieval Magic?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Yup." He said, dragging her in. "It's new." He said.  
  
"That's why it says 'new'." Michelle pointed out.  
  
"Shhhh!" He shushed her. "You're not supposed to be smarter than me today." Michelle laughed.  
  
"Alright." She said. "I had no idea this was new." Sirius smiled. An old witch behind the counter greeted them.  
  
"Having a nice Hogsmeade trip today, Sirius?" The witch asked.  
  
"Of course, Andromedia." Sirius smiled.  
  
"And who is this, Sirius?" Michelle asked politely.  
  
"Me cousin." Sirius said. "Me favourite cousin." He added proudly. Michelle smiled at her.  
  
"Is this your new girlfriend?" Andromedia asked.  
  
"Oh! No." Michelle said quickly.  
  
"Ah...I see." Andromedia said, winking at Sirius. Michelle blushed.  
  
"He's just my friend!" Michelle protested.  
  
"Right right." Andromedia said disbelievingly.  
  
"Andry." Sirius said seriously. "She is one of my best friends and we were forced to hang out today!" Michelle laughed.  
  
"Yes, we were forced to. Like, friends hate to hang out together. Didn't you know?"  
  
"That wasn't what I-"Sirius started to say, but Michelle interrupted. "Why are we here, anyways?" She asked. "To bug your cousin?"  
  
"Nooo..." Sirius said. "To have fun!" Michelle gave him a questioning look. "Look around!" He exclaimed. "We are going to dress up! Find something to try on!"  
  
"Oooooh!" Michelle squealed. "You are brilliant!" And she walked around looking at all the medieval attire. Finally finding three dresses she went to the change rooms. Sirius would not show her what he got...he was already there.  
  
"Siri?" She called.  
  
"Here." Was his muffled reply.  
  
"I'm trying something on now." She giggled.  
  
"Alright, my fair maiden." He said. More giggles. Michelle tried on first a dress she chose for its outrageousness. It was to the floor, and absolutely ridiculous. It had a bright blue bodice, a skirt of bright red and yellow arms. To top it off, it had a purple sash around the waist, and was about as wide as it was tall – it barely fit in the change room. Michelle couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sirius asked. "I haven't even come out yet!" Michelle laughed a bit more.  
  
"It's just this dress!" She choked out.  
  
"What about it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It's..."Michelle started. "It's...well...you just have to see it!" Michelle walked out of the change room and immediately burst out laughing again at Sirius. "Lovely." She choked. "Absolutely you." Sirius blushed and then laughed as he too caught sight of Michelle.  
  
"Same to you." He said through fits of laughter. Andromedia heard the noise and rushed over.  
  
"What is the prob-"She started but burst out laughing. "I see your point." She said, stopping abruptly and going back to her desk. Michelle could hear her giggling still, though.  
  
"Let's try another." Michelle said. "This time, however," She added to Sirius, "Please don't wear peasant pants with a king's shirt." Sirius laughed but didn't say anything. This time Michelle chose a dress that she thought was pretty at first. It was bright red, but reminded her of Cinderella. It had poofs on the hips, but wasn't as wide as the last one. It had shorter arms, but they were big poofs.  
  
"My gosh." Michelle mumbled. "Everything is so goddamn poofy."  
  
"What was that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nothing." Michelle called back. "Ready?" She asked. They walked out. "Well, not so bad." Michelle said seriously to Sirius. "At least this time I am a queen and you are a queen."  
  
"It's cuz I am smart." Sirius pointed out. Michelle laughed.  
  
"Let's dance, my king." She said dramatically, and held out her hand. Sirius took it and pulled her sharply, causing Michelle to trip over her heels.  
  
"Oops." Sirius said as Michelle caused them to tumble down in a heap for the second time that day.  
  
"You are so clumsy!" Michelle exclaimed as she tried to get up.  
  
"It wasn't me." Sirius said stubbornly, flashing Michelle a charming smile – she melted. Almost literally. She stumbled on the bulk of the dress and fell forwards. Falling, falling, not falling? She looked around and saw that Sirius had caught her.  
  
"Told you it wasn't me." He said. She laughed.  
  
"Please don't make me do this again." She said.  
  
"Awww..." Sirius said, jokingly. "I am so depressed now." Michelle whapped him on the arm.  
  
"Only one more." She said thankfully. She personally thought that she had saved the best for the last. It was a gown this time, compared to the last ones, which were dresses. It was like a princess would wear, not a queen, so it was not as fluffy. It was long and it flowed. Its colour was a light grassy green, with silver stitching. It had long arms that went all the way down and around her middle finger, and it was shaped v-neck style.  
  
"Ready?" Sirius called from his change room.  
  
"Sure." Was Michelle's reply. "If you promise not to trip me this time!"  
  
"I will ignore that." Sirius said hurtfully. The two walked out, and this time Michelle couldn't complain. Sirius had chosen a particularly shiny coat of armour to wear.  
  
"You look like a knight in shining armour." She commented.  
  
"You look like a princess." He commented. They stood there for a moment just staring at the other. 'This is kind of uncomfortable...' they were both thinking.  
  
"You look like your going to be late!" They both jumped out of their skins.  
  
"Andry!" Sirius hissed. "Don't do that!"  
  
"Well it is three thirty...I thought you might want to get going."  
  
"Yeah." Michelle said. "This was super fun but we had better be going." The two got changed into their normal clothes and walked out of the shop.  
  
"Well that was interesting!" Michelle said, giggling.  
  
"Yeah. But I think we are better off in our own clothes!" Sirius put in.  
  
"But that knight suit wasn't bad." Michelle laughed, and Sirius took her hand and pulled her down the road at a slow run to the leaky cauldron.  
  
**********************************************  
  
MEANWHILE Lily left the common room to make her way to the last minute meeting. 'Wonder what is so important?' she wondered to herself. She entered the room and greeted Professor McGonagall.  
  
"We've been waiting, Ms. Evans." McGonagall said impatiently.  
  
"Sorry ma'am." Lily said, taking a seat as far away as possible from James.  
  
"Dumbledore and I," McGonagall continued. "have decided that the head boy and head girl will organize an event to take place Halloween night. Any suggestions? This event is to be fun and interesting, understand? NOW do you still have suggestions?" James and Lily gave her blank stares. "I can see Dumbledore's reasoning for picking you two, I'm sure." She said smirking a little. "I will leave you two to bicker for a half hour, then I shall return to hear your results. Enjoy." And McGonagall left the room.  
  
"Not going to tell me to fuck off now, are you?" James asked, wanting to get a rise out of Lily.  
  
"Oh stuff yourself, Potter." Lily said angrily.  
  
"Still calling me 'Potter', eh?" Lily gave him a death glare, so James added, "You think I want to be here more than you? As if. Let's think."  
  
"I am trying to but you won't shut up!" she shouted, irritated. James just shrugged and ran his hands through his already messy hair.  
  
"How about a ball?" He asked. "We could spike the punch." He added hopefully, expecting Lily to shoot him down. Instead, she said, "There is Christmas for that. Think harder."  
  
"Okay...hmm..."  
  
"Shut up Potter!"  
  
"Okay!" James shouted, getting annoyed at the redhead's fiery temper.  
  
"What if we organize two events?" Lily asked at last.  
  
"What do you mean?" James asked back.  
  
"I mean, we could organize something a bit younger for the first, second, third and fourth years, and something a bit more mature for the fifth, sixth, and seventh years."  
  
"Hey!" James said. "That's kind of good!" He added, now looking interested with his eyes a sparkle. (lmao...where did that come from?) Lily smiled.  
  
"That is why I am head girl." She said proudly. James smirked.  
  
"As if." He retorted. "You're just head girl for your looks."  
  
"Excuse me?" Lily shouted. James could've kicked himself. 'Why the hell did I say that???' He asked himself furiously.  
  
"That – that – that isn't what I meant!" He shouted.  
  
"Well what did you mean exactly?" Lily persisted.  
  
"I meant...uh..SOME people might find you attractive so you are head girl."  
  
"Humph...some, like Remus? No. Peter? No. You? Ha. Sirius? As if. Get real. What would looks have to do with anything, anyways?" Lily asked. James was kinda hurt that Lily would think that he wouldn't find her attractive, but then remembered that in third grade he told her she looked like a monster. 'But that was then!' he thought to himself. 'Forget it.'  
  
"Umm...James?"  
  
"Oh...yeah...if you look good then people will listen to you! That's why I am head boy." He added.  
  
"Oh go pop your inflated head, Potter." 'So.' James thought. 'We're back to Potter.'  
  
"Back to the idea..." Lily said, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah." Said James thoughtfully. "Hey! We could organize a muggle dance...they always like that!"  
  
"Yeah, for first to fourth?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah, and something more daring for us oldies." James said, cracking a grin. 'God!' Lily thought. 'Don't grin like that Potter, you might actually attract a girl.' Lily mentally slapped herself and got back to 'normal' thoughts.  
  
"Hey!" she said. "At my old muggle school, we had a talent show every year. How about that?"  
  
"Talent show?" James asked, confused.  
  
"Yes, everyone puts a performance on that uses a special talent. Singing, dancing, martial arts, and things like that!"  
  
"Oh!" James said smiling. "That sounds bloody brilliant! What about stand- up comedy?" Lily sighed.  
  
"That too." She said. Just then McGonagall walked in.  
  
"Well." She said. "I don't see any broken furniture or bones...I take that as a good sign?"  
  
"The best!" James replied.  
  
"So what is your idea?" The professor asked.  
  
"We have two events we would like to prepare, miss." Lily said politely.  
  
"Oh?" McGonagall asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"We don't feel the older students get much time to do mature events, with all the younger students around, and we think, as we once were them, that the younger students have so much pressure placed on them when they are with people so much older. SO we thought that perhaps we could arrange a muggle-themed dance for years first to fourth, and a talent show for years fifth to seventh?" McGonagall smiled.  
  
"I think you are quite right Lily, and the different years DO spend a lot of time together already. If you are willing to organize both events equally as well, and to possibly recruit a small committee, I do not see a problem. Remember, you must work together on both events and come up with ideal premises. You must start planning very soon, and run everything by me. Alright?"  
  
"Deal, professor." James said.  
  
"I see Dumbledore's reasoning now." She said, walking out of the room. "Oh," She added, "By the way, you have an hour and a half left to wander recklessly through Hogsmeade." James smiled.  
  
"Let's go." He whispered to Lily.  
  
"I don't want to go anywhere with YOU, Potter!" She hissed, and then added, "But I don't suppose I have a choice?" James shook his head. "Let's go meet the others, then." She said, giving in, but walking as far away from 'Potter' as possible.  
  
****************~~~~~~*******~*~*~*~*~***~~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Lily Evans and James Potter walked into the Three Broomsticks at a quarter to four. They chose a seat near the back so no one would see them at the same table. They sat as far from each other as possible, though, to wait the fifteen minutes out. They only had to wait ten.  
  
A very red-eyed Steph and a very disgusted Peter entered the Three broomsticks early. Peter, noticing James, immediately ran towards him and starting telling him about how horrible his day was. Lily, noticing the look on Stephanie's face, pulled her to a different table to talk.  
  
"What's up?" She demanded. "What did Peter do?"  
  
"Peter didn't do nothing." She mumbled.  
  
"Then what is wrong? Why are you all red?" She asked.  
  
"Because I have been crying, dumbass." Steph said, pointing out the obvious.  
  
"Why?" Lily demanded again.  
  
"Well it is partly your fault!" Stephanie exclaimed this thought that she had been thinking all day.  
  
"My fault?" Lily asked. "How is it my fault?"  
  
"Well..." Steph said. "If you hadn't treated Remus like crap we wouldn't-wouldn't-wouldn't..." She looked at Lily's quickly angering face, and had a sudden burst of confidence. "We wouldn't have snogged in the common room for a half hour." Lily looked ready to slap her.  
  
"You did what?" Lily hissed. "To Remus? My boyfriend?"  
  
"Boyfriend?" Stephanie laughed. "You start an almighty row with him in the common room, treat him like dirt, tell him to fuck off, and leave him. What was he supposed to do? Smile and laugh? It isn't a joke, Lily! I was there, he was upset. It just. Happened. Do you think I wanted to ruin my friendship? Do you?" Stephanie demanded. This time it looked like Lily was the one being slapped.  
  
"Well...when you...put it that...way...Goddamnit I really messed up didn't I?" Lily wailed. Stephanie nodded. "Should I apologize?" Lily asked. Stephanie slowly nodded again.  
  
"Especially if you want him back." Steph added. "You do, don't you?" Stephanie asked with a bite to her voice. "You don' realize how miserable you made him, do you?"  
  
"I don't know if I want to be with him." Lily whined.  
  
"Well you will apologize and ask him for forgiveness, do you hear Lily Evans?" But instead of responding she just pointed to the window and gaped. Steph followed her finger and found Remus standing out side, looking apprehensively at the shop door, and then nod his head in determination, then make his way through the door. 'Odd." Steph thought to herself. 'How he still makes me tingle.' She too mentally slapped herself as Lily whined, "Do I have to apologize?" Stephanie nodded.  
  
"Alright, then." Lily said. "Here I go..."  
  
*********~~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~***~**~~**~  
  
A/N omg. I am so angry. I had a bunch of stuff bolded, and italicked, and when Stepha-Lah emailed it back to me, everthing was plain and there is no tabs! EURGH!  
  
Anyways.....Anyone have any good jokes for a stand-up commedy thinger? Plz R+R, ty. ^_^ Tell me how it is.......I tried to show Dallas' nicer side.....hfffft. As if. LmAo. Okies, chow~!  
  
Raw~Bean 


	9. The Apology

Mishmash  
  
Chapter 9 – The Apology  
  
Every story I read has a **disclaimer** so I figure, what the heck? Mostly everything is J.K. Rowling's, like every other story you read. Except for Steph...she belongs to herself (lol Stepha-Lah) and Michelle, and Dallas, and, umm...anyone else you don't recognize. I wish Sirius belonged to me............*sigh*...  
  
***Recap from chapter eight...*** Lily whined, "Do I have to apologize?" Stephanie nodded.  
  
"Alright, then." Lily said. "Here I go..."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Ummm......Remus?" Lily asked, as she approached him by the door.  
  
"What?" Remus scoffed in a voice that told her she wasn't important, which of course, was a complete lie.  
  
"Can we talk for a moment?" Lily whispered.  
  
"Talk away." Remus said snobbily.  
  
"No, like could we sit down?" Lily asked, starting to feel hurt.  
  
"Fine." Remus said, sighing impatiently. Lily led him over to a table in the far corner, away from everything. As soon as they sat down, Remus tried to say something, but Lily cut him off.  
  
"Look, Remus." She said. "I know I treated you like crap, and I am sorry. REALLY sorry. Look, I know that sorry isn't going to cut it, I know!" She said, reading the expression on Remus' face. "But I am willing to work on it. I guess, I freaked out, because, well..." Lily was trying to find the right words to say, but it was difficult. "The last long term relationship I had he dumped me cold-heartedly. I was in love," She sighed peacefully, but then her expression changed. "And he dumped me. After a WHOLE year! I was so angry; it felt like I had lost the world. So when you said you didn't love me, I got really scared. I didn't want to feel like that again, I DIDn't! So I lost my mind. I realize now though," She added while a tear ran down her cheek, "That love can't happen overnight. And that you wouldn't hurt me. You're Remus Lupin, Goddamn it! You're the nicest person in the world. And I shouldn't have done that. I should never have done that. So, like I said, if you are willing to give me a second chance, honour me with a second chance, I am willing to work at my need for commitment. And I am willing to love you more then I do already."  
  
Lily made to get up, done doing what she had to do, but Remus held her back by her arm.  
  
"Wait." He said in a raspy whisper. "Sit down." Lily sat down and looked at Remus. He looked like he was going to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"For what?" Lily whispered. "You're perfect."  
  
"I'm not." He said simply. "And I am sorry for forgetting about Frank Longbottom. (lmao Stepha-Lah) Sorry for forgetting what he did to you just for that Alice girl. And I am sorry for not knowing if I love you or not." Lily made to interrupt him, but he waved her off with his hand. "Hush. You had your turn, now I get mine. I am sorry for hurting you, especially because I did it to not hurt myself. You have to realize that I can't commit so soon. It isn't like I am going to cheat on you, or just up and leave you. I need time to make sure it is real, so neither of us gets hurt. Alright?"  
  
Lily gave a watery smile, as tears were now silently pouring down her face. "Maybe I don't love you, Remus Lupin, but I sure do like you." Remus smiled broadly.  
  
"And I like you too." He said, all thoughts of the fight now out of his head. Lily's expression suddenly changed.  
  
"Is there anything else you want to say, though?" She asked sharply.  
  
"What? Oh...uh..." Remus said, not sure what she expected.  
  
"Anything important you need to tell me?" Remus gave her a blank stare.  
  
"I thought...I told you...I don't know...if I...love...you." Remus stumbled, not sure what to do.  
  
"Not THAT." Lily said. "Anything happen this morning?"  
  
"Besides us fighting...not that I know of..." Remus trailed off, and saw Lily's angered face as she jumped up from the table.  
  
"Then maybe I was wrong, Mr. Lupin. Maybe we don't need each other, if you can't even be HONEST with me!" She screeched. Remus wildly looked around searching for answers. Finally, his eyes rested on Stephanie. She was giving him a frightful look and pointing from herself to him, and back, and forth. At last, before Stephanie almost screamed, he got the clue.  
  
"OY! Lily!" He called, as she started to turn her back. "I forgot!" Lily turned around and gave him a cold glare. "I'm sorry." He rushed on, clearly flabbergasted. "I forgot because I was so happy to have you back! Silly me, of course Stephanie would remember and tell you, and oh! I am so sorry."  
  
"Spit it out already, Lupin." Lily said coldly.  
  
"Alright." Remus said, looking hurt. "Steph and I, um, sorta, like, uh, yeah, this morning, that's right!" Lily did not look impressed.  
  
"Steph and you sorta what?" Lily asked in her icy tone.  
  
"We, uh, sorta, uh," He stumbled around for the right word. "Hung out?"  
  
"If you can't tell the truth Lupin, then I am leaving."  
  
"Alright! Stephanie and I snogged this morning on the blue coach in the left side of the Gryffindor common room for a half an hour, and on the floor."  
  
"I didn't ask for DETAILS." Lily hissed. Remus blushed.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled. He didn't want to let her know that he had been thinking about that, or should I say HER, all afternoon. Just then Michelle and Sirius walked in.  
  
"Let's get back, now that we are all here." Lily mumbled.  
  
"Yes." Remus said, and they strode back to the group.  
  
"Ohmygod!" Michelle was saying, in between gasps for air. "Sirius made me run all the way from the other side of Hogsmeade!"  
  
"So?" Sirius asked, barely puffing, "I am not the one that tripped over her own dress!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!" Sirius argued back.  
  
"Why don't you just agree to disagree?" Remus asked.  
  
"Whoa! I didn't see you there!" Michelle said. Remus smirked.  
  
"Your luck." He said.  
  
"Alright, Sirius." Michelle said brightly. "I'll agree to disagree." They shook on it.  
  
"But you tripped on your own." He whispered.  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Michelle yelled exasperatedly. "Do you ever give up?" She demanded.  
  
"Nope." He answered coyly. "Sirius Black always gets what he wants."  
  
"That sounds like a threat." Dallas said. Sirius just smiled mischievously.  
  
"Hemhem." Lily cleared her throat. They all looked at her, eyebrows rising in unison. "Conference. Now. Girls." She added as Sirius tried to follow.  
  
"Awwww......" He whined. Lily, Michelle, Dallas, and Steph all made their way over to the same back table where Lily and Remus had just been.  
  
"Well?" She demanded. They gave her blank stares. "How did it go?" She elaborated impatiently.  
  
"OH!" Dallas said. "Well my day was miserable. Remus was in such a bad mood." Lily and Stephanie gave her an angry glare. "Right. Sorry." She said.  
  
"Mine wasn't much better." Stephanie admitted sheepishly. "I was crying all over Peter." She blushed and giggled a bit. (Yes, Giggles, Chompers made you giggle) Lily looked at her for a moment, but decided to deal with her later.  
  
"Well I am sorry you two had a rotten time." Michelle said beaming. "But I had so much fun!" They gave her am eyebrows-raised look. "Get your mind out of that goddamn gutter!" She screeched. "Do you know what a *normal* friendship is? You know, without the snogging?"  
  
"Oh I think I heard about those on a T.V. program once!" Steph exclaimed.  
  
"T.V.?" Dallas asked.  
  
"Never mind." Lily said. "Now for me."  
  
"We know." Michelle interrupted. "It was horrible and you would like nothing more than to kill James."  
  
"Actually, it was great." More raised eyebrows were passed around. "I have the greatest news, guys!" She gushed.  
  
"You're pregnant?" Steph asked incredulously. They all gasped.  
  
"How could you?" Dallas whispered in a deadly voice. "I had dibs on him!"  
  
"No, he was mine!" Stephanie yelled, infuriated. "That was the first reason for this all, remember?" Dallas gave her the death glare.  
  
"I am not pregnant!" Lily yelled at the top of her lungs. The whole pub turned to look at her. She turned bright red. "Never mind." She yelled to them. They returned to their business. "My good news is that the meeting was about Halloween. She wants James and I to get together a committee to help organize an event for Halloween. BUT we convinced her to let us run two events."  
  
"What are they?" Stephanie burst out before she could stop herself. Lily slyly smiled.  
  
"That is the best part." She said. "One event for years first through fourth, and another for years fifth through seventh."  
  
"Wicked." Michelle breathed.  
  
"What are they?" Dallas asked curiously.  
  
"For the younger students, we will be organizing a muggle styled dance. They always go over well. And for us," She held a dramatic pause, "We will be having a talent show. And I don't think any teachers want to bear witness to that, so it will hopefully be *unsupervised*." They all just stared.  
  
"That is awesome." Michelle said at last, breaking the silence.  
  
"I noticed." Lily said proudly. "So, who is in on the committee?"  
  
"I'll work on the talent show." Dallas said at once. "I don't know much about muggles."  
  
"Well if you are going to help, you have to help for both. We're there too, you know." Dallas thought about it.  
  
"Alright, I'm in." She said.  
  
"Definitely." Michelle said enthusiastically.  
  
"For sure." Added Steph.  
  
"Good. Then that is all of us. Now lets go discuss the details with the boys? We have an hour before dinner..." They walked over to the boys' table and sat down.  
  
*****************************************%%%%****~~~~%%%%~~~~****%%%%******* ****************  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"How was your day, fellow Marauders?" James asked in a business-like tone.  
  
"Horrible." Peter said bitterly. "She was weeping all over me. Got my best robes all wet and mucky." Remus gave him a glare. 'How dare he speak about HER that way.' He thought maliciously to himself. He had decided to refrain from saying Stephanie's name, because it hurt too much.  
  
"Well do you think mine was better, Pettigrew?" He asked irritably. "Dallas trying to cheer me up just made it worse."  
  
"Oh come on, Remus. You and Lily made up!" Sirius said lightly.  
  
"Not THAT." Remus said. "I did something else."  
  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Ooooooh it's bad." Peter said gleefully.  
  
"Not that bad." Remus said, blushing.  
  
"Well what is it, then?" James asked.  
  
"Well, me and Steph kinda snogged in the common room for a while."  
  
"You didn't." Sirius gasped.  
  
"Yeah." Remus said, blushing even more.  
  
"Was she good, mate?" James asked eagerly. Remus slapped him on the arm.  
  
"That's not polite." He said defensively.  
  
"So she was a bad kisser, then?" James said.  
  
"NO!" Remus protested. "She was g-never mind." He said going even redder, if possible. "That isn't – she – oh just leave me alone!"  
  
"She must be better than Lily for him to get so upset." James whispered very loudly to Sirius. Sirius snickered. Remus glared.  
  
"How was your day then, Sirius?" James asked. Sirius gave him a curious look before answering.  
  
"Fine." He said suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing to be scared of, or did you do something bad as well?" James asked.  
  
"No." Sirius said. "It was fun."  
  
"What did you do?" Peter asked wearily.  
  
"Nothing!" Sirius exclaimed defensively. "Have you never heard of a friendly outing before?" The others gave him a blank look. "You know, without snogging?"  
  
"You know, mate, I think you are off your rocker." James said laughing. "Alright. Now me." He said.  
  
"We know." Remus interrupted. "It was horrible and you hate Lily Evans."  
  
"Actually, it was great!" James said. "It was about Halloween. I need you guys to help me organize a dance for the first, second, third, and fourth years and a talent show for the fifth, sixth, and seventh years. Alright?"  
  
"Do I have to?" Peter whimpered.  
  
"Yes." James said blandly. Peter frowned deeply.  
  
"Can we do comedy?" Sirius asked eagerly. James smiled.  
  
"Why of course! That was the first thing I asked! How about a duo?" They shook on it.  
  
"Fantastic, mate." Sirius said. Just then the girls joined them.  
  
"I suppose you have told them?" Lily asked James in an icy tone.  
  
"Of course." He replied just as icily. "We decided that we will organize the talent show and you can do the dance."  
  
"That is not how it is supposed to go, Potter." She said in a fierce voice.  
  
"Well that is what I want." He shot back. There was an immediate uproar.  
  
"That isn't fair!" Stephanie screeched.  
  
"Yeah, that isn't right!" Michelle yelled. Dallas went right for the kill.  
  
"Fine." She said. "You can work on the talent show."  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" Lily screeched.  
  
"No. But because we will be soooo busy preparing the dance I won't have ANY time for *other* things." James looked mortified.  
  
"Alright!" He said. "We can share duties for both."  
  
"Well if you want to do the talent show...." Dallas trailed off.  
  
"No! We can do both!"  
  
"But you didn't want to." Dallas said.  
  
"C'mere." James said gruffly, as he took hold of her arm and pulled her over to him. "I want to do both now, alright?" James said, looking her in the eye.  
  
"Alright then." Dallas whispered. James leaned forwards to kiss her, but before they could, Stephanie interrupted.  
  
"I think we should get going." She said sharply. Dallas gave her another death glare, but said in a sweet voice, "Alright, let's go."  
  
While they were walking back to Hogwarts, Lily pulled Stephanie aside.  
  
"What's up?" Stephanie asked quietly.  
  
"Exactly what I want to know." Lily said sharply. Steph gave her a quizzical look. "Why were you crying all day?"  
  
"I told you. Because of what. Happened. With Remus." Stephanie said, confused. "I thought we already discussed this?"  
  
"Yes, we discussed why you were upset. But you didn't tell me you were crying ALL day. Obviously, you are upset about more than your friendship."  
  
"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked nervously. 'Could Lily know that I think I might...NO! I. Like. JAMES!' Stephanie furiously thought to herself.  
  
"What I mean, is are you confused and overwhelmed by everything?" 'She knows...she knows! Play stupid...'  
  
"I don't understand." Steph said, trying not to scream in horror.  
  
"Well I think that maybe Remus using you just cracked your hard shell, and you have been wanting to cry for a while." 'Using me?' Stephanie wondered. 'I was just as much a part of that...'  
  
"What are you on about?" She asked incredulously.  
  
"James and Dallas of course. As soon as you started to get upset abut your ruined friendship with Remus you just went on to cry about what Dallas is doing to you with James, and are trying to use Remus as an excuse to cry over James." Stephanie gave her a blank look that Lily took as a look of understanding. "See, I told you." Lily said happily.  
  
"What are you on, Lily?" Stephanie yelled quizzically. "You don't get it, do you?" This time Lily gave her a blank stare. "Fine. I don't want you to get it." She decided, and took off down the road to Hogwarts.  
  
"What's that all about?" Remus asked Lily, concerned for HER, of course.  
  
"Whoa. I didn't see you there, Remus." Lily said stiffly. "It's nothing." She assured him with a tight smile. He smiled back. He leaned his tall form down to kiss her, but she brushed him away.  
  
"Not now, Lupin." She said coldly. 'Whoa, Lupin?" Remus thought. 'What did I do now?' Instead of voicing his concerns, he just fell into step with Lily. He tried to hold her hand at least, but she brushed him off again. 'Maybe she is still upset about 'recent events with HER' he thought convincingly. 'Yes, that MUST be it.'  
  
*******************************!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!******* ***  
  
The seven friends entered the great hall to find Stephanie already sitting with Manny Fondue and Earl Avery. Did I say sitting? More like flirting. Upset from recent events, Stephanie decided she wanted to do *something*. Meaning, she wished she had a boyfriend, and since she didn't she would just have to find someone else to share her favourite activity with. Snogging, that is.  
  
"Oh Earl!" Stephanie gushed. "You are so brave!" (lmao Steph – You banana!) Earl beamed.  
  
"I have taken a good beaten too, you know." Manny said defensively. Steph batted her long lashes at him.  
  
"I know." She said in a flirtatious voice. "The way you beat those bludgers! You must have muscles of iron! You *must* let me see some time."  
  
"What about my muscles?" Earl asked, now him being the one on defense.  
  
"Well I'm sure I could find time to check both of you out." She said with a wink. Just then Michelle walked up and tapped her on the shoulder. Steph spun around with a flick of her long silky hair and met Michelle's gaze. 'Not now!' She mouthed to her friend.  
  
'Now!' Michelle mouthed back. Steph gave her a glare and turned back to her courters. She held up her index finger and whispered, "One moment. MICHELLE needs to talk for a second." Earl turned red at the mention of Michelle's name and quickly went back to his food.  
  
"What?" Stephanie hissed menacingly.  
  
"You are being stupid. Let's go."  
  
"No!" Stephanie protested.  
  
"I am not going to let you snog some guy senseless just because you had a bad day! Get over it and get over here!" Steph was beat. She turned back to Manny and Earl.  
  
"I have to go." She whispered, up close and in their faces. They looked *very* disappointed. "But, uh, if one of you is around later tonight, maybe you can *find me*." She added with a massive wink, and turned around again with another swish of her brunette hair. Michelle noticed that as soon as she turned, Earl and Manny started a silent fight over who would find her first.  
  
"What is your problem, anyways?" Steph asked. "I was ACTUALLY having fun!" She whined.  
  
"I don't care. It wouldn't be fun later. Now come eat!" Michelle demanded.  
  
"Fine." Steph said grudgingly. She and Remus sat at total opposite ends.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!!***!!!**! !**!*!*!*!***!*!****!!!!!!!!!************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!********************* ****!!!  
  
"What are you looking at?" Lily demanded to Remus.  
  
"Wha-...?" Remus asked, snapping out of his trance. It was later that night and they were all sitting around in the common room. Dallas and James were, uh, *occupied* in the corner, Michelle was watching Sirius beat Peter in a cruel game of wizarding chess, Stephanie was flirting, AGAIN, with both Earl Avery and Manny Fondue, and Remus was staring at HER, and I will let you imagine what Lily was doing.  
  
"I asked you what you were looking at." Lily repeated herself.  
  
"oh, uh, nothing!" Remus squeaked.  
  
"That's what I thought." Lily said with a smirk. "So what do you want to do?" She asked with an obvious hint.  
  
"Iono..." Remus said thoughtfully. Lily gave him a playful slap.  
  
"You're a dense one." She giggled. 'Giggle.' Remus noted. 'I guess that means...' but he was pulled out of his thoughts by Lily jumping on his lap and snogging him.  
  
"Thought so." He mumbled as he took a hurried breath, before continuing on with his yummy task.  
  
************!****************!************!***************!  
  
Stephanie sat over to the one side of the common room, flirting with the boys who were still keen to flirt with her. She glanced over to the corner and saw Dallas inspecting the inside of James' mouth. For some reason, this didn't bother her much. She moved her gaze a bit and it landed on Michelle, sitting cross-legged on the floor by Sirius and Remus' chess game. Her gaze moved once more and landed upon, "HIM!" She hissed. Remus was following James' suit and snogging Lily senseless! 'Well that's just fine.' She found herself thinking angrily. 'Two can play that game.' And she turned the charm up to maximum.  
  
In a matter of ten minutes, though, two blond sixth years joined Stephanie and managed to steal most of Earl's attention. 'He's a flake, anyways.' Steph though. 'And Manny is better toned, anyhow.' Soon enough, the giggling bimbos left with Earl to 'go for a walk'. Then it was just Steph and Manny.  
  
"So, uh Steph!" Manny said seductively. What would you like to do now that we are, uh, *alone*." Stephanie noticed that he emphasized the 'alone' part.  
  
"Well actually, Manny, we're surrounded by at least a dozen people." Manny blushed a bit.  
  
"Well would you like to make it so we are alone?" Manny asked, in that same deep voice that Stephanie found hard to resist right now.  
  
"Alright." She said with a smile. "Let's go for a walk then." Manny took her hand and she giggled her way out of the common room.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*  
  
As Remus was positioned with Lily on the couch, snogging, [because what else was there to do?] he noticed Stephanie finally get up with the stupid quittich player and leave, giggling. This upset Remus so much that he actually forgot to kiss Lily.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily mumbled, as she pulled away from Remus.  
  
"Nothing." He said nervously.  
  
"Wanna call it a night?" Lily asked thoughtfully.  
  
"You go ahead." Remus said. "I would really fancy a walk, myself."  
  
"Alright." Lily said, nodding her head. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, darling." She said with a yawn.  
  
"Same to you." Remus said, and then turned around to leave the room, not trying to make it look like he was in a hurry, or anything. As soon as he exited the room, however, he let his eyes dart all over the place, looking for HER, of course. He wandered all of the corridors on the seventh floor and found not a trace of anyone. He ran into a very flustered Avery on the second floor, along with one of the bimbos, who as well looked quite flushed.  
  
At last, upon reaching ground level a good forty-five minutes later, he heard a bunch of movement and giggles coming from a broom closet by the oak doors. He slowly approached the broom closet, but opened the doors quickly. He saw a few beer bottles, muggle kind, and some firewhisky roll out onto the floor. That wasn't all, though. A very shocked Stephanie and Manny Fondue rolled out onto the floor.  
  
Steph looked up at the up side down Remus and said cheerfully (and quite drunkenly), "Hey Remmy!" Remus gave her a disapproving glance before turning to Manny.  
  
"Fondue." He said gruffly.  
  
"Whasmatta?" Manny asked with a heavy slur.  
  
"Go. Now." Remus said tightly. "Before I hurt you!" Manny stole a glance at Remus, and that was all he needed to know that Remus wasn't joking.  
  
"Alright, Lupin." He grumbled, and walked away to the common room while bumping into everything as he cut his jagged path.  
  
"Are you okay...? Remus asked. 'Omigod!' He thought to himself. 'I almost said HER name!' Steph looked at him with a look of [drunken] dislike.  
  
"Whatsit to you?" She asked groggily. "Don't remember you caring about my feelings before." Remus looked hurt.  
  
"Now that's not true!" He said. Steph gave him a questioning glance.  
  
"Have some firewhisky." She said, pointing to the bottle. "It helps." 'Omigod!' He thought again. 'Is she upset about me?' Stephanie, however, wasn't as concerned.  
  
"Hey!" She said suddenly. Remus looked alarmed. "Did you know that you have beautiful eyes?" She asked in a whisper. Remus forgot all about her being drunk.  
  
"You think so?" Remus whispered back. Stephanie nodded slowly. "Well they don't even compare to yours."  
  
"Really?" Steph asked. "Well your lips are beautiful too." She whispered into his ear, as they were now very close.  
  
"Not as nice as yours." He whispered back. Stephanie raised her eyebrow with a drunken giggle. "Come here." He said gruffly as he pulled her into the broom closet and locked the door.  
  
*********************************~!~*****************~!~******************** *****~!~*************  
  
A/N I never was good at cliffhangers. Sorry. Hope you like!  
  
p.s. I am sorry it took so long! And thank you, *Orligrl* for being my most consistent reveiwer, and one of possibly three readers! I know my story is bad....but still! And sorry it has taken so long, but I have been busy doing things for Steph and her birthday 'Gathering' as she likes it put. So I hope chapter ten will be up soon, I am ALMOST done it, and please review! Thank you!  
  
Raw~Bean 


	10. Lily's Talk with James

Mishmash  
  
Chapter 10 – Lily's Talk with James  
  
Disclaimer – Wish I had Sirius. I don't. Everything recognizable is Rowling's. Stephanie belongs to Stephanie, and Dallas belongs to my dog, Dallas, although he is a boy. Hmmmm...strange plot twist? Lmao!  
  
***Recap*** "Come here." He said gruffly as he pulled her into the broom closet and locked the door.  
  
************~************~*************  
  
It was two in the morning when Steph finally woke from her drunken stupor.  
  
"Whoa..." She mumbled to herself as she took in her surroundings. She looked down and was relieved to see that she was still in her clothes. She almost screamed though when she realized she wasn't with Manny Fondue.  
  
"HIM!" She hissed to herself, as she quickly left the broom closet. She closed the door behind her, as she would hate to disturb HIM when he was sleeping so peacefully, but she couldn't help but wonder what the hell had happened.  
  
"Hangover." She suddenly mumbled as a pounding headache set in. "Drunk. I was drunk." It finally clued in. "Shit!" She practically screamed again. "I did it again!" She made her angry way back to the common room. She noticed that Dallas, James, and Peter had gone to bed. She looked over at the couch and saw Sirius sleeping peacefully, with Michelle lying curled up in front of him.  
  
"Yup." She mumbled to herself with a grin. "They are just friends. As if! Can they not see the obvious chemistry?" Sirius stirred. "oops!" Steph mumbled, and hurried up the stairs and into her warm bed.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*****!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The next day was a lazy one. Michelle woke up to find herself cuddled underneath a warm blanket on a couch in the common room. She looked to the end of the couch and noticed Sirius sitting there reading a book. He looked over at her, and noticed she was awake.  
  
"Well hello sleepy!" He said with an enthused grin. Michelle grunted in reply. "Well it is late!" He insisted, looking at his watch. "It is almost eight!"  
  
"Almost eight?" Michelle asked with a smirk. "On a Sunday? You should be lucky I am up so early!" Sirius frowned.  
  
"Well that isn't very punctual then!" He said.  
  
"What ever." She said with a yawn. "I think I, for one, am going to have a shower."  
  
"Well you gots to do something to wake up." Sirius agreed.  
  
"Later." She mumbled as she made her way up to the dorm to have a shower. She walked in just as Steph was walking out of the shower.  
  
"Saw you on the couch." Steph said.  
  
"When did you get back?" Michelle asked. "Sirius and I were waiting for you!"  
  
"Sorry." Steph mumbled. Michelle was about to make a nasty remark about Stephanie's charade last night when she saw her tear-streaked face.  
  
"What is it?" Michelle asked as the tears started to well up in Stephanie's eyes again. Instead of answering with words, Stephanie just cried onto Michelle's shoulder, until she finally insisted that Michelle have a shower.  
  
"Fine!" Michelle gave in at last. "But if you are not 100% by the time I get out, which will be quick, we will talk! Do you hear?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Steph said with a small grin.  
  
"That's better already." Michelle said, before she hurried into the shower.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!*~!*~!*********!!!~~~~~~*~*~*~*~&*~!!@#$%^)( *&^%$#@  
  
As it turned out, Michelle didn't need to have that talk with Steph. When she wandered out of the shower an hour and a half later she looked perfectly self-consoled.  
  
"Feeling better?" Michelle asked kindly. She groggily nodded. "Well is there any hot water left for Dallas to shower?" Stephanie shook her head, and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Well I feel better now!" Stephanie said, putting on a half-hearted smile.  
  
"Good." Michelle said happily. "Let's have some breakfast!" Stephanie shook her head vigorously.  
  
"Unless you want me to puke all over you." Michelle gave her a questioning glance. "Hangover." Steph muttered.  
  
"OH!" Michelle said with understanding. "Alright then, I am going to go leave." Michelle said while getting up and leaving. "Oh, and by the way," She added by the door. "While you are just sitting here, alone, as I know you will, please listen to Sart, and ignore ANYTHING that Kiki says!" Michelle left the room, but not before Stephanie could throw her a glare that clearly said, 'You know me too well!'  
  
~@~~@~~@~@@~~~~~@~~@@~@@~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!@~@~@####$~!@#$%^&*()_+())()()()())(( ))(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
Michelle walked down to the common room and noticed that Sirius was leaving.  
  
"OY! Sirius!" She called. He stopped abruptly and turned around.  
  
"Oh hey! Where have you been for the last two hours? I finished my book!" Sirius complained, cutely in Michelle's opinion. 'Ughh!' She thought. 'Don't think that!'  
  
"I didn't realize you were waiting." She said sheepishly.  
  
"That's all right." Sirius gave in. "But what on earth took you? It is, like, 10:00! Practically lunch already and we haven't had breakfast!"  
  
"Calm down!" Michelle said laughing. "I have been consoling Stephanie."  
  
"Didn't you tell her she would regret whatever she would do with that Fondue guy?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I am not quite sure that that is it." Michelle said slowly. "She wouldn't talk. But..." She broke off at Sirius' questioning stare. "I don't know." Michelle said tiredly. "But she is better now. That is what counts, right? Between you and me, I don't really care to know what went on." Sirius grinned, and they reached the Great Hall.  
  
"Breakfast, my good friend, awaits you." Sirius said in that same tone as yesterday at the medieval shop. Michelle giggled.  
  
"Thank you, my good lad." She said, and it sent them into quiet laughter. They found a spot at the almost-empty Gryffindor table and began their breakfast of bangers and toast, beside a fast asleep Lily. Curiosity caught the best of Sirius, and he harshly jabbed Lily in the shoulder.  
  
"Oooops!" He laughed. "Didn't mean to poke her that hard!" Michelle giggled. Lily awoke with a start and looked wildly about.  
  
"Whasmatter?" She asked in an alarmed voice. "Someone poke me?" She asked, rubbing the spot on her arm tenderly.  
  
"Why are you sleeping in the Great Hall?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sleeping? Great Hall?" Lily asked, then she looked around. "Merlin's Beard!" She shouted. "What time is it?" Michelle looked at her watch.  
  
"Ten ten." She said at last.  
  
"My god!" Lily shouted. "I am ten minutes late for a talent show meeting!"  
  
"Guess you shouldn't have been snogging with Lupin for so long, then." Sirius said tactlessly. Lily glared, but quickly rushed from the room. She ran full out to the room that they had been in earlier the day before, and, gasping, sat down on a seat.  
  
"Late, Miss Evans." McGonagall said sharply.  
  
"I know..." Lily gasped. "Fell asleep...Great Hall...Don't know-what, happened..." James snickered – he couldn't help it. He had slipped some sleeping draught into Lily's drink, and it was hilarious. Hearing this small snicker, Lily looked over at him and suddenly comprehension dawned on her face. "You!" She hissed angrily, giving him her wildest most fierce look. He giggled mercifully like a girl. McGonagall stared at the two for a moment before continuing on.  
  
"I was just discussing the supervision of the events. I have managed to find a teacher to supervise the dance, as the kids are still young, but no one seemed up to the task of supervising the talent show. Do you think we can trust you?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, you can trust ME." Lily said defiantly, giving James a dirty look. "But I doubt you could trust him."  
  
"And who was late for this meeting, Ms. Evans?" James asked with a grin.  
  
"Well gee! I wonder WHY I was late?" Lily yelled. McGonagall just looked back and forth like she was watching a ping-pong match.  
  
"Temper, Ms. Evans!" She said in a commanding voice.  
  
"Why is it always me?" She said exasperatedly. James giggled AGAIN.  
  
"As I can clearly see, you two are not to be trusted. At least not together. As soon as you find a teacher, notify me. If you do NOT have a teacher by the end of next week, *I* will choose one for you. Good day, and continue with your plans, to be checked over by me next week!" She added as the two rushed from the room.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Lily asked as soon as they were out of earshot, pushing him into the wall.  
  
"Whoa." James said mockingly. "Temper, Ms. Evans." Lily glared at him.  
  
"Don't you dare comment on my temper, *Mr. Potter*." She whispered into his face, as she was now holding him up to the wall with his shirt collar.  
  
"And why not, *Ms. Evans*?" He whispered back. Lily stared into his hazel eyes for a moment, seething with anger, and realized that his were full of amusement.  
  
"Because I said so!" she said, letting go of his shirt to slap him around the face. He stood there for a moment, shocked, and then laughed.  
  
"Is that all?" He asked.  
  
"How. Dare. YOU! Put. Sleeping Draught. Into MY drink! MR. POTTER!" She yelled at him, turning her back to storm away, but not before he laughed.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Lily returned to the common room, fuming, to find Remus, Michelle, Sirius, and Stephanie doing homework on *the couch* where Remus and Stephanie, well, yeah. This, of course, made her angrier then ever, especially since Michelle and Sirius were at one end working, and Remus and Steph were at the other end, apparently having the time of their lives, as all recent events were forgotten. She stormed over to the two, and when they took no notice of her she stomped her foot impatiently.  
  
"Yes, sweetie?" Remus asked, looking up from his paper. "You wanted something?"  
  
"Yes." Lily huffed.  
  
"What was it, then, Lily dear, because I am busy here." He replied in an airy tone.  
  
"I want to spend time with my boyfriend!" She practically yelled in his face. "And that would be you!"  
  
"Well, I am doing homework here, darling." Remus said in that same voice.  
  
"Well, then I will do homework with you." Lily declared.  
  
"That, my dear, you will have to confirm with Stephanie." At the mention of her name, Steph jerked her head up, and Lily noticed that her eyes looked to be glazed over.  
  
"Can I do homework with you two?" Lily asked Stephanie, but Stephanie shook her head.  
  
"Nope!" She said in a dreamy voice. "We are *really* busy here." And then she turned to her side and started to snog Remus!  
  
"What are you doing?" Lily asked her, giving her a slap around the face, but seeing the glazed expression on both of their faces, something clued in. She spun around wildly, and just caught James attempting to stuff his wand into his pants. "JAMES POTTER!" She roared. "HOW DARE YOU?????" Before another word could be spoken James bolted out of the room, but Lily was close at his heels. Stephanie, realizing what had just happened, let out a cry of agony and fled to her dorm.  
  
"I thought that they looked a little too comfy to be acting out of free- will." Sirius muttered to Michelle.  
  
"Agreed." She whispered back.  
  
!!!  
  
"How dare you?" Lily asked James, a little quieter now as she had pinned him to the wall again. "How dare you tamper with my already-hurting friend and my boyfriend?" James just giggled like a girl again. "What right do you have?" Lily demanded. Instead of answering, James changed the subject.  
  
"Why is your friend already hurting?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because of you, you dumbass!" She shouted at him.  
  
"Me?" He asked. "What did I do?"  
  
"You *charmed* her, or something." Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed the way she changes the subject or runs from the room when you and Dallas occupy yourselves?"  
  
"Not really..." James said, trying to think back.  
  
"You are so dense, Potter!" Lily screeched. "How she can even STAND you, I don't know, but how she can like you is a mystery to me!" Lily let go of him, smacked him AGAIN, and stormed off. James stood there for a moment, rubbing the tender spot on his cheek, and muttering, 'She likes me? She likes me...'  
  
****@****@****@****@****@****@****@****@****@****@****@****  
  
"So, how bad do you think Lily whipped him?" Michelle asked Sirius with a smirk.  
  
"Gee...don't know, but I bet hard!" He said with a laugh. "And he deserved it, this time, too." He said more seriously. "Remus, man, REMUS! How could he...? Betray a fellow Marauder like that!"  
  
"Yeah, and in front of his girlfriend, too." Michelle added. "Imagine how embarrassing it must have been for BOTH of them! And Stephanie has already been feeling like crap..."  
  
"I hope she is feeling better for our date on Saturday." Sirius said. "And if she isn't, well, the old Sirius charm always worked before, eh?" Michelle playfully smacked him on the arm.  
  
"Yup, sure." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
"You know what the stupid thing is, though?" Sirius asked suddenly. Michele raised her eyebrows, and Sirius continued. "The stupid, stupid, STUPID thing is that she broke up with me so that she could go after James. STUPID! I still love her...but she is right, it IS platonic, and I guess that is why he makes me mad. Why would James do something so hurtful to her?" Michelle just shook her head sadly, sighing. Just then, James walked in. Sirius made to have a go at him, but James held his hand up dazedly.  
  
"I know, I know." He sighed.  
  
"That isn't enough." Sirius said. "Not this time. That was low, dirty, cruel..."  
  
"I know!" James hissed, slapping a hand over Sirius' mouth. "I'm sorry, ok? I just HATE that Lily Evans!" He menaced through gritted teeth.  
  
"Easy does it, Prongs." Sirius whispered firmly.  
  
"Yes mother." James sighed, and slipped off towards the girls' dormitories. Making up his mind quite quickly, he ran up the stairs as quietly as a cat. He felt the stairs melt under him, and remembered that guys could not climb them. With a huge jump, he landed almost like a spider on the landing.  
  
"Through." He muttered, and with a jolt of courage, opened the door. Sitting on the window ledge was, "Steph." He breathed. Startled, she turned around, and he saw tears glistening I her pretty pale eyes, which seemed to be almost turning green.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked in a defensive whisper.  
  
"I didn't know you liked me." He said, as he walked towards her slowly.  
  
"And who told you that?" She asked.  
  
"Lily." He said shortly, as he came to a halt in front of her.  
  
"Damn." She sighed. "Damn everything." She said, with a tear finally making it's way down her cheek.  
  
"Don't damn everything." He said quietly, leaning over to wipe the tear away. "I didn't know."  
  
"What difference does it make now?" Stephanie asked in an almost whiney voice. "You and Dallas definitely have something going on."  
  
"I think you are beautiful." He said, emphasizing the 'you'.  
  
"Do you really?" She asked disbelievingly, and in response he kissed her. It was strange, Stephanie was thinking to herself. This was what she had wanted for the last three years. James, and he was snogging her! She had always imagined the same butterflies that she had with Remus, only more, and the same tingling spark, only more shocking. But to put it plainly, all she felt was his mouth. And as she sat there snogging and thinking, she actually doubted if James felt the way he did around Dallas. Considering Steph had seen them together all too much, she didn't think that the only thing she needed was beauty, but apparently that was all she had for James. She stopped him, after a while, but didn't have the heart to tell him that. Yet. Besides, she was not fit to be alone. Not right now, at least.  
  
"Is that all?" James asked, feeling a bit disappointed. Stephanie nodded. "Well you are an amazing kisser." He said. "I have wanted to kiss you for so long." He breathed, and she still had to smile a bit about how she would have felt if she had known that two weeks ago. Two weeks? Was that all? These last two weeks had felt like eternity, and there were still three weeks left to their whole mess, and all they had wanted at first was this. This. Was that really all?  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, Steph whispered, "I really would like a nap."  
  
"Alright." James said back. "I am going to go back down then. He gave Steph a kiss on the nose, and made his way out the door, to find Dallas.  
  
"What are you doing, Dallas?" He called down to her. She was on the couch snogging with Manny Fondue!  
  
"Nothing." She said, licking her lips. "Just a bit of an appetizer. Want to go get some air?" She asked. James couldn't resist.  
  
"Let's go." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Bye, Manny." Dallas said, giving him a last kiss. Manny glared at James. James just smirked and, being the asshole he was, left with Dallas.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
Two hours later, when Sirius and Michelle were finally done their homework, Michelle went up to check on Steph.  
  
"Stephie...wake up..." Michelle whispered as she shook her friend violently. Jerking awake, she noticed that it was her best friend, and smiled.  
  
"He kissed me!" She whispered with a huge grin. "Now we can stop this whole mess....we got what we wanted..."  
  
"What you wanted? Humph, as if! No way is this stopping! Not now..."  
  
"He kissed me! Didn't you hear me?"  
  
"I think that was your dream, sweetie." Michelle said consolingly. Stephanie gave her a playful glare.  
  
"I think I know what is real, thank you. And it was before my nap."  
  
"You are dead serious?" Michelle asked with a look of horror.  
  
"Yes, why?" Steph asked with concern for her friend's sanity.  
  
"Because Dallas and James left two hours ago to 'get some air', that's why!" Michelle bursted.  
  
"Oh, he probably went to go tell her about him and I, silly!" Steph said, disbelieving her friend's stupidity. She still couldn't believe that the Gryffindor heartthrob was hers...  
  
"I don't know, Steph! I wish it were that, but, two hours!" Michelle exclaimed.  
  
"He is probably consoling her..." Steph said grinning. "Well, we sure put her in her place! Let's find them and console her too!" Steph said excitedly. "I am so happy!"  
  
"Alright, I will go for you, but I don't know if I should." Michelle said wearily.  
  
"Well, I do. Let's go!" They got up and walked out of the commonroom. "Now, want to try the garden first? There ought to be lots of air there."  
  
"Alright." Michelle said uncertainly. They made their ways out of the castle and past around the back to the well-concealed garden. When they rounded the corner, however, Steph was not as happy.  
  
"James Potter!?!?!!!!!" She screeched disbelievingly, and at a loss for any other words.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&&*&*  
  
A/N Alrightie, there it is! We ALL know you have been waiting....lol. Well, I WAS almost finished chapter 11, but then I lost it, so it will probably be bad as I don't remember what I had written. But I will try my hardest! I will be at camp all next week, but hopefully I can type soon! Remember, read and review! I love to hear from you!  
  
Raw~Bean 


	11. Sunday Night

**Mishmash  
  
Chapter 11 – Sunday Night**  
  
**Disclaimer – Well, once again, almost everything is credited to Mrs. Rowling, so bravo to you! But can I borrow Sirius for a while....pretty please?  
  
A/N Okay, I lost chapter 11! So here is my attempt at recreating it, and a very poor one I must admit. But I sincerely hope that you enjoy!**  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Stephanie yelled at James, who looked over, flabbergasted.  
  
"Ummmm..."  
  
"Ummmm...? What does that mean?"  
  
"It means, wait here Dallas! I need to go discuss something..." Dallas looked as sad as a kid being deprived of candy, but she obliged. James led Michelle and Stephanie over to the other side of the grounds, by the greenhouses.  
  
"I don't think I should be here..." Michelle said, trailing off.  
  
"Fine. Go." Stephanie snapped. "I don't care." Michelle looked a little bit hurt at her friend's snappiness, but quickly walked away.  
  
"Now what do you have to say, Potter?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I have to tell you that I like you...but Dallas and I, we, I don't know! We have a spark, and I don't get that with you. Sorry."  
  
"Are you serious? You snog me and drop me?"  
  
"I'm sorry." James said, and even though Steph could sense that he was being genuine, she was not a understanding person.  
  
"You are sorry? Is that all? I am just a toy of who's feelings you can tamper and play with?" Steph asked disbelievingly.  
  
"No, but what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Tell me that you love me, and you would like nothing more than to give Dallas a swift kick up the butt."  
  
"Well, that isn't going to happen." James said quietly.  
  
"I see that you think highly of your friends Potter. Goodnight." Stephanie didn't even wait for a reply – she turned on her heels and stalked away moodily.  
  
####!$  
  
"Can you believe him?" Stephanie asked Lily again, for the billionth time since she had returned.  
  
"Yes." Lily replied bluntly, again.  
  
"Urgh! Why do I do it, Lily?" She asked her friend. Michelle was off in a corner studying with Sirius again.  
  
"Because you must have been off your rocker. Potter, I tell you! What else would you expect?" Lily said.  
  
"A sweet guy, with charm and compassion."  
  
"You ARE off your rocker. Now, take Remus for example," Lily went on, and Steph felt her body stiffen at the mention of HIS name. "He is sweet, kind, funny, and he puts up with me. How much better than that can you get?" Before Stephanie could even think of a possible answer to that question, Remus appeared.  
  
"Did someone say my name?" He asked jokingly, as he came up behind Lily, and wrapped her in a hug.  
  
"Of course!" Lily said. "We were talking about how great you are!" 'Oh boy.' Steph thought to herself with anger towards Lily. 'Why does she have to mention the words 'we' and 'great' in the same sentence to HIM, when all THAT stuff keeps happening?' Breaking free from her vicious thoughts, she took light of the embarrassing situation.  
  
"No, Lily, YOU were talking about him, not me." Stephanie said, sounding more defensive than she meant to. Remus looked over, for he had not noticed who the second half of the 'we' was before. His eyes locked with Steph's, and he felt a sudden jolt of electricity shoot through him as he remembered their most recent experience. 'God, how can he even look at me around her?' She screamed inside her head. Remus took a seat beside Lily and, still looking at Stephanie, asked them to continue. (with a smirk).  
  
"You know, I really have some, uh, homework I should do. Homework, yeah, that's right..." Stephanie said, getting up and while doing so giving Remus the evilest glare she could manage, which right then wasn't very evil. "See you around, I'm sure." She said coolly, fed up with the whole world, and stalked off to her dormitory.  
  
%%%  
  
Steph threw herself down onto her bed, and let a single tear slide down her cheek. 'Why me?' She asked herself. 'Why am I so stupid? I give up my boyfriend for a player that would rather be with a whore than with me. My best friend thinks she has a perfect boyfriend, only she doesn't know that him and I seem to end up snogging all the time. And then she talks to me about HIM, and makes me be around HIM, and he never tries to stop what happens, and oh! This is so messed up right now, and I brought it all on myself..." Stephanie couldn't tell where her self-pitying thoughts ended and her slumber started, but the next morning she woke with a start, and quickly showered, for she had had a graphic dream about HIM.  
  
#!#!#!#!#!#!#!  
  
(Still the night)  
  
Michelle and Sirius sat in the corner studying again, but they seemed to be doing more talking than studying.  
  
"So he snogged her, and then went out and snogged Dallas? Am I correct?" Sirius asked in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Yeah, isn't that horrible?"  
  
"Yeah, I am seriously going to have a talk with him, he really needs an attitude adjustment. Badly!"  
  
"I will second you on that!" Michelle said. Then they fell quiet. For once they could not think of something else to talk about.  
  
"Well, we should study." Sirius said awkwardly. 'Stop acting weird! She is your FRIEND.' He thought to himself. 'But don't you wish it were more?' Jo asked him. 'NO!' He angrily fought back with his conscience.  
  
"Yeah." Michelle said, and they reached for the book at the same time. "Hey, that's mine!" Michelle protested, as Sirius held on to the other side.  
  
"Guess you're gonna have to fight me for it, aren't ya?"  
  
"Sir-ius!" She whined, but Sirius tackled her to the ground, pinning her at once.  
  
"Not fair!" Michelle grunted, and pushed him off of her. Finally on top she said triumphantly, "Mine!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Sirius said, laughing. They continued in this manor for a good ten minutes, until Peter, who had been in a corner with some fifth year boys, had the sense to come break them up.  
  
"Can't you share?" He pleaded. Both Michelle and Sirius shot Peter daggers for breaking up their fun.  
  
"Fine." Sirius said grudgingly. He took the book and opened it on his lap. "Can you see, 'Chelle?" He asked.  
  
"No." She complained. Sirius shifted the book.  
  
"Now?" He asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Fine! Come here." Sirius said, and using his strength he lifted her a bit and sat her down in his lap, and opened the book. "Better now, my lady?" he asked.  
  
"Much." Michelle said contentedly, and she rested her head back onto Sirius' shoulder.  
  
"Can I flip the page now?" Sirius asked a minute or two later, but Michelle didn't answer. Sirius looked down, and saw that Michelle was fast asleep. "Fine." Sirius said warily. "I give up to. It IS too late to study." And with a contented sigh he rested his head back on the couch and was asleep in no time. No one had the heart to wake them until the next morning.  
  
"Oh, how cute." Dallas said when James and her returned late that night. James shrugged, and yawned.  
  
"You realize we have to be in class in six hours?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah." Dallas said, letting out a long yawn. "I'm tired too." She kissed James goodnight, and made her way up to the Girls' dorm. She found her bed, and lay herself down. 'Ah, what a night!' she thought to her self, the exact opposite of Steph's earlier thoughts. 'James asked me to be his girlfriend! I thought he would NEVER ask! At least now I have a reason not to go around snogging other guys! I have reached my goal, I may have sacrificed some people's feelings along the way, but I made it!' Dallas sighed, and snuggled into her pillow. 'Welcome back, Dallas.' She told herself, just as she was falling asleep.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Peter went to bed early that night, as he had done all year. 'It's funny,' he thought to himself. 'Two weeks ago I get kissed by a beautiful girl, and then by Dallas, and since then I have barely even talked with them! Are they ditching me?' Peter lay awake in bed contemplating his friendships. 'Are they ditching me? The fifth years are nice...I really like those boys, they are cute. Oh god, did I just call them cute? What is wrong with me, Merlin?' Peter said, as he drifted off. 'And why am I not attracted to girls?" Peter's snores filled the room, and in the morning he as well woke with a start, because that golden haired fifth year was haunting his dreams.  
  
**A/N Alright, I know. That was so short! It was barely 1000 words! Lucky for you, I am going right on to ch. 12, I just thought it seemed appropriate so stop here, as it is sort of a transitional chapter, right? So, I am going to start chapter 12 right now! Read and review, PLZ TY!  
  
RawBean**


	12. The Impossible Seven

Mishmash Chapter 12 – The Impossible Seven 

**Disclaimer – Same old, same old. Not mine. Well, everything you don't recognize is mine. Wish Sirius was! **

The next morning, Dallas woke up early, considering her late night. She shook Lily awake, who gave her a disapproving glare.

"What did I do?" Dallas asked defensively.

"You know what you did." She said icily, but according to Dallas' puzzled expression, she didn't. "Stephanie and James?"

"Right." Dallas said, cluing in. "I am sorry, but I have no control over what James does. Well, at least I didn't."

"What do you mean 'didn't'?"

"Well now I am his girlfriend!" She said proudly.

"James? Girlfriend? Not possible, he is a player, and so are YOU!"

"Not anymore, James promised to change, and the only reason that I wasn't exclusive was because he wasn't my man. But now he is!"

"I see that you are elated." Lily said, thoroughly unenthused.

"Yes!"

"Well, good luck. You will need it, if you like Potter."

"Well, most people see the good in him even if you don't!" Dallas said with menace, and turned away. "He is a good guy!" Dallas stormed into the bathroom, and Lily could hear the sounds of running water.

"Whatever." Lily said, thinking about it. 'Yeah, good in Potter...that isn't possible, is it? No, definitely not." Lily got up and made her way to the Head Girl bathroom, and managed to be on time for breakfast, which was amazing considering how much she was pondering other things.

"Sirius, wake up." Michelle said, shaking Sirius slightly. "We're going to miss breakfast!"

"Goway." Sirius muttered while squirming away a bit.

"What happened to mister 'I get up early in the morning!'?" Michelle asked him, but he was still asleep, so she had to shake him again and say it into his ear. That seemed to wake him.

"Morning? What? What time is it?" He asked groggily, trying to feign alertness. Michelle turned around to check the clock, and when she turned back he was asleep again.

"This calls for war." She said giggling. Michelle carefully took the pitcher of water from the end table and positioned herself so that she was in front of him. "OY, SIRIUS!" She yelled at once, and before Sirius could react Michelle poured the whole pitcher over his head.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled out of shock, and immediately tackled her to the ground and started a tickling war.

"Break it up." Peter said, padding out of his dorm to break them up.

"What's up, Petey?" Sirius asked, grinning goofily.

"You woke me up, you twits." He mumbled, and walked back to his dorm. The two turned back to each other, shrugged, and continued their battle. They only stopped ten minutes later when they realized that they were terribly late for breakfast, and Peter had left without them. They stood up, straightened their clothes, and ran off to their dormitories to get changed.

Michelle entered the girls' dorm, only to find that no one had woken Stephanie yet.

"Get up!" Michelle demanded, as she pulled her clothes off quickly. "We're late for breakfast!"

"So what." Stephanie said irritably. "I'm not hungry."

"You will come, missy, now get up!" Stephanie slowly stood up and faced a t-shirt and jeans clad Michelle.

"Wow, you got dressed fast." Steph noticed.

"Do I look alright?" Michelle asked, spinning around. Today she wore a green denim skirt with a black tank, covered with a orange plaid blouse.

"As always." Steph said enviously. "I have the world's biggest legs."

"You do NOT, Stephanie!" Michelle said exasperatedly. "For the billionth time, you only weigh 115 pounds, and you are 5.4!"

"Yes, but all of that weight is in my legs."

"Eurgh! See you at breakfast." Michelle said, storming out.

"Wonder what her problem is." Steph asked herself. 'I think you were annoying her.' Squishy said. "SHUT UP!" Stephanie roared.

Michelle met Sirius in the common room and they walked together to breakfast.

"You look nice today." She said with a smirk, referring to his 'Away From Here' shirt. "You know, I love that band." Michelle added blissfully.

"Really?" Sirius asked, grinning. "I didn't know you knew them." Michelle nodded her head, and she noticed that Sirius took her hand and held it until they got to the Great Hall. They walked over and sat down with Dallas and James who were already giving each other looks.

"Please don't snog here." Sirius said bluntly, and the two blushed profusely.

"We didn't plan on it." Dallas said a little bit defensively. It was obvious to the onlooker that Dallas had changed from last week. She was no longer wearing skimpy clothing – she was back to her normal wardrobe, although her jeans were skintight. And she wasn't giving every guy a look – she was saving it for James.

Just then Stephanie rushed in, saw James, and rushed out again. "Uh, excuse me." Michelle said as she jumped up and ran out of the hall. Catching up to Stephanie, she caught her by the sleeve of her yellow sweater and stopped her. "What do you think you are doing?" She demanded.

"I think that I am going to go wait outside of my divination classroom." Steph replied, and started to walk away.

"Not without eating, you're not!" Michelle insisted. "You cannot keep running from James and Dallas!"

"I'm...I'm " Stephanie stammered, her face a dark shade of magenta.

"Then let's go get you fed." Michelle said, and she led the scarlet-faced Stephanie back into the Great Hall for everyone to stare at. Luckily, just then Dallas and James were rushing out, and didn't seem to notice the two.

"Wonder what's up with Pandersun today?' Lindsay Logan said giggling nastily to her friends, who all giggled back. Stephanie gave them an evil glare.

"Oh, hello!" Lily said as the two sat down beside her. "I was wondering where you guys were. I have potions first, but then we all have defense against the dark arts, right? I hope it is another lesson on patronuses today...that seems like so long ago!..." Lily trailed off as the other two nodded in agreement, Stephanie's face starting to return to a normal shade once again. "Oh, hello sweetie." Lily added as

Remus walked in and sat in between Stephanie and Lily. Stephanie inwardly groaned, and said hurriedly, "You know, I'm not all that hungry." She got up and ran away, but this time Michelle didn't bother to follow.

"What is her problem?" Remus asked his ex-girlfriend.

"I think you know." Michelle responded, giving an evil glare to Remus, who she was quickly getting fed up with.

"I do?" He asked stupidly. Michelle broke her evil stare and stormed out as well. 'Oh, shite.' Remus thought to himself. 'Of course I know her problem! But I can't exactly apologize, eugh, what a mess...'

"Sweetie, you okay?" Lily asked.

"Fine as pie." He responded pitifully, but Lily smiled.

"Good," She said. "Because we still have fifteen minutes before class starts." She winked at him and dragged him to the statue of Larry the Lame by the history class where Remus had his first class.

"Steph, c'mon, you need to relax and cool down." Michelle said exasperatedly to Stephanie as they finally met up at the divination class.

"I do, do I?" Stephanie asked with a burning temper. "Why should I? Because I give up my boyfriend for some slut who just steals the guy that I like, who proceeds to snog me, and then tell me that he likes her better? Not to mention Lily and Remus...HE breaks up with YOU for Lily, and yet he runs around snogging ME when he's drunk! So, I need to relax, do I?" Stephanie was now shouting.

"You don't need...need to talk...talk to ME like that!" Michelle said, tears forming in her eyes, and she twirled around to storm off, but James held her back.

"Don't go anywhere." He said quietly, but with force. He turned to Steph, and said a little louder, "You know, the whole tower heard you."

"I don't fluffing care!" Stephanie yelled in response.

"Now," He continued, ignoring her outburst, "We are going to sort this out."

"Why do I have to stay?" Michelle asked. "It is her problem, you know."

"Well," James said, "Number one, she is your friend, and number two, you are the one crying."

"I'm only crying because she KNOWS how long it took for me to get over Remus, and then she goes and brings him up, and acts like it is all my fault that Remus did what he did and...and..." But Michelle didn't continue, as she was now quietly sobbing onto James' shoulder.

"Oh well. That is because it IS your fault." Stephanie said with no remorse. James gave her and evil glare. "Oh, don't YOU start now, whore-snogger! What, is the whole world against me?" She burst out, again.

"No, but maybe you could try to be rational." James told her evilly, while trying to console Michelle.

"Me? ME? Who is the one running around snogging random people?" Stephanie asked in an over-loud voice.

"Last time I checked, you were too. I mean, Sirius, me, and Remus now too, apparently." Stephanie looked like she had been slapped. "Oh yeah, what's up with you and Remus anyways? I mean, now you tell us that you were snogging him? When did he break up with Lily? Hunh?"

"Just you shut up." Stephanie said. "Just you shut up right NOW! Do you think I wanted to ruin my friendship with him? I WAS DRUNK! And he was there, and I can't even remember what happened! And the...the other...time...we were upset! Okay? But my life is ruined, and you won't lay off! Why don't you all just go away?" Stephanie asked him, now that there were tears streaming down her tanned face.

"Well, maybe if YOU would go away we wouldn't have people crying all the time and cheating on their girlfriends." James shot back mercifully.

"You are a jerk, James Potter, how could I have ever thought of you any differently? You are an insensitive jerk, and you won't ever change. People like you can't change, they just can't..." She was now rambling. "You know? I will go." And she ran away, down the stairs, and to her dorm where she would cry away the whole period.

"You know," Said James, "Remus loves you, but he wants to be with Lily, that's all." James said softly.

"I know." Sniffed Michelle. "He told me, and he tells me that a lot, but I still miss him, and it hurts. And I had just finally gotten over it, and then she brought it up, and made it my fault! It's not, it's NOT!"

"I know." James said, sitting her down with him on the floor. "She is something else sometimes, eh?"

"Yeah." Michelle agreed. "A bitch." This sent James into a roaring laughter. "You know, James, even though Lily speaks shit about you, you are a real friend." Michelle told him. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah." James said, although he didn't really know. "You too...well, except Lily doesn't speak bad about you." He added, laughing a bit.

"Yeah, I don't know what I would do without friends. Between you, Steph, Lily, Dallas, Sirius, and Remus, I feel like I own the world sometimes."

"The impossible seven." James said wryly.

"Yes, the impossible seven." Michelle agreed, grabbing his hand and holding it tight. Just then the bell rang, and the two friends got up from the floor to climb the ladder.

"Oh, where's miss Pandersun today?" Professor Hum asked them as they entered the class.

"Oh," James said offhandedly, "She wasn't feeling too well this morning. Not well at all..."

"Finally!" Peter exclaimed. "An escape from the girls!" He said brightly as Sirius, Remus and him entered their history class.

"Whoa man, you make it sound like girls are the devil." Remus said, backing away from peter a bit. "I mean, they can be tough sometimes, but we can't live without them."

"Well, I can." Peter said, and he moved away to sit with Amos Diggory, who welcomed him with open arms.

"Hey, uh, Sirius? Do you sense something different with Peter this year at all?" Remus whispered uncertainly to Sirius.

"Um, a bit, but I haven't really been paying attention..."

"Um, right." Remus said, not really feeling better. 'Why did he feel this way?' He wondered. 'He, Remus, had spent two and a half years dating who he had thought was the love of his life, but then he dumped her because he thought that he liked someone else. It just turned out that who he liked sort of liked, liked him back, so they had a go at it. But it really turns out that he doesn't think that he likes her at all, and he didn't even feel bad when they were fighting, although he feels a small stab of jealously whenever he sees the girl that he dumped having a jolly time with his best friend, and yet amidst all of this he finds himself always staring into the eyes of another woman, whom he has ended up snogging with on several occasions. What was wrong with him?' He continued to wonder, narrarating to himself in the third person.

8

"So you're totally not lying to me?" Lily asked, as her and Dallas made their way through the underground to Potions.

"Why would I lie about something like this?" Dallas asked incredulously.

"Why? Why? Because James doesn't know what he wants. One minute he's snogging you, the next he is snogging Steph, and then some stranger!"

"It isn't like that anymore. James promised." Dallas told her defensively. "Why do you care anyways? Are you jealous or something? You wanna go out with him?" She added in a teasing voice, but Lily looked offended anyhow.

"No I don't!" She said a little too loudly. "But fine, be that way, I'll see you in class." She took off down a different corridor and decided that she would rather be late for potions than walk with Dallas. 'Why DO I care? ' She asked herself. 'It's not like I even like him...he is my friend...so why do I care if he's going out with Dallas...?' Lily was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't even see him, until she ran into him.

"Sorry!" She squealed, as she fell backwards onto the cold floor. She looked over and saw that the person she had ran into was Severus Snape. "Oh, it's you." She said, with a hint of pity in her voice.

She knew what the Marauders, especially James, did to him, and she didn't approve at all. She got to her feet and held out a hand to him. "Want a hand?" She asked politely, but the look that Snape shot her was pure venom.

"I don't need help from filthy little no-good mudbloods like you, Evans. Never mind ugly ones." He added nastily, while steadying himself on his feet, but the brute force of Lily's full-face slap immediately knocked him down again.

"Well next time," Lily told him as she walked away, making sure to step ON him, too, "Don't run into me, you greasy-haired, sniveling prick." Lily stormed off to potions, dreading seeing Snape.

"What's wrong?" Dallas asked, seeing the look on Lily's face as she sat down beside her, old arguments forgotten. Lily just shrugged.

"You know what?" She said suddenly. "I am SO happy that the Marauders get him good, because he is a TOTAL ASS!" She shouted the last bit, and Professor Rum gave her a reproachful look.

"Ms. Evans, please leave my class." He told her when she did not say sorry.

"Fine!" Lily shouted, and she stormed from the dungeon to go vent in the Common Room.

&&&&

"Go away." Stephanie muttered as Lily entered the common room, as she was under the belief that Lily had skived off class to visit her.

"I'm not here to see you." She said angrily. "I got kicked out of Potions! Because of that stupid slimy-haired ass."

"Who?" Stephanie asked, keen with interest.

"Severus Snape." Lily said with disgust. "He put me in such a foul mood! I met him in the hall and he dared to call me a mudblood."

"He didn't!" Stephanie gasped. Lily nodded. "Oh Lily, don't listen to him. That's why YOU are Head Girl, and he is just a slimy git." Lily smiled, but nonetheless a tear was still falling silently down her cheek. "Oh Lily." Stephanie sighed, giving her friend a hug.

&&&&

Stephanie and Lily winded their way through the crowded halls to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

"We're going to be late!" Lily was squealing, as Dallas was telling her to calm down. They arrived just in time.

"Took you long enough!" Michelle hissed to Lily, attempting to pull her away from Stephanie, who was giving her an evil look.

"Yeah, well, I was upset. He called me a mud blood, you know!"

"You didn't tell me that!" Michelle said with a hint of pity in her voice. "That's awful, you know." She added.

"Yes, I know." Lily laughed. Michelle could always make Lily laugh. They sat down together at a table, and when professor Grum told them to pair up and continue patronuses, they paired up together.

Xxxxx00000xxxxX

A/N Heyloo. It isn't as long as I would like it to be, but I am setting to work on 13 right away. !!! And if there are any mistakes or typos, I'm sorry, but I no longer have a beta reader...so, yeah. Just review, as I am pretty sure you have already read!!!

--- RawBean


End file.
